Ed Edd n Eddy Episodes from Los Santos
by blaszczu2500
Summary: The Eds moved to Los Santos a few years ago to start a better life. Unfortunely none of their plans worked and now they are working for Simeon Yetarian. But everything will change when they will come across a man by the name of Michael De Santa. (I suck at summaries) ON HIATUS!
1. Ed, Edd, Eddy, Franklin n Lamar

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Grand Theft Auto 5. I own OC's.**

 **In this story the Eds are 28 year old. Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

Ed Edd n Eddy were walking along the pathway on the beach along with their co-workers. Their co-workers were known as Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis. They met each other a few years ago when the Eds moved to Los Santos to start a better life. All of them had great plans for their future in Los Santon but unfortunely none of them worked and now they have to work in the jobs like this.

All of them changed through all these years.

Ed has grown up a little. He is not the tallest from the three anymore. He has short brown hair. He wears green jacket over a white shirt with Evil Tim logo on it, purple pants and black boots. He also now wears glasses since his watching monster movies and reading comic-books in the dark has damaged his eyesight. He is smarter than he used to be when he a child.

Edd has grown a little. He is now smallest from the three. He has long black hair and received a new nickname because of his hair. That nickname is ''Long Hair'' and Lamar is the one who came out with it. Also Lamar is the only one who calls him like that. Edd wears white jacket, blue pants and black boots.

Eddy has grown up a lot. He is now the tallest from the three. His hair is the same as it used to be when he was a child. He still loves money and money is the reason why he moved to Los Santos. He thought that this decision will make him rick, unfortunely he found out how wrong he was. He wears grey shirt, black pants and black boots.

''Man, shit gonna be around somewhere.'' Lamar stated.

''Unless they buried it under the sand, fool.'' Franklin said back.

''Another great production of Lamar Davis.'' Eddy added.

''Fuck you, both of you.'' Lamar told them as he and Eddy stopped by an old man who was sitting on the bench.

''Hey.'' Eddy said to an old man, getting his attention. ''Can you tell me where Bertolt Beach House is?''

''No, I cannot.'' Old man said. The Eds, Franklin and Lamar took a step forward before he stopped them, ''Actually yeah.'' He said as he stood up from the bench and pointed at the house with the yellow stairs, ''It's that house right there. With the yellow stairs.''

''Thanks.'' Eddy thanked him.

''Yeah. Thanks homie. We appreciate that.'' Lamar thanked him too. An old man sat down on the bench as they moved towards the house with the yellow stairs.

''Why don't you ask him if he knows the owner? Or better yet do some sky writing that reads a couple of niggas and a couple of the white guys here about to boost some cars and one motorcycle in case somebody didn't realize it.'' Franklin scolded Eddy.

''I know it was a stupid move but at least we know where those cars and that motorcycle are. I just want to get over it Frank.'' Eddy said.

''Besides we ain't boosting. This shit is legit business.'' Lamar said.

''Legit?'' Franklin asked, ''Oh yeah, I forgot. 401Ks, tax returns and all.''

''Yeah. I've been dreaming about having job like this when I moved to Los Santos.'' Edd stated sarcastically.

''Double D. I thought you wanted to be a dentist.'' Ed said.

''I was being sarcastic Ed.'' Edd explained.

''All of you are pumped up doing this lick, homies. I'm getting my money in the hood. I'm straight, fools.'' Lamar said, ''I'm cool.''

''Cool? Slinging dope and throwing up gang sings?'' Franklin argued back, ''Yeah right.''

''And one day you will be arrested by the police or killed by people who are giving you money.'' Edd stated, ''Mark my words Lamar.''

''Whatever homies.'' Lamar said before they reached the house, ''Yeah homies, this is spidnot right here. Your boy Simeon wasn't bullshitting.''

Franklin quietly broke the lock of the back gate. The group made their way towards the front of the house.

''Damn. This nigga must got the baby dick.'' Lamar stated while looking at the cars and motorcycle.

''Yeah and all this shit paid for with bad credit.'' Franklin said.

''Which one do you nigga's want?'' Lamar asked.

''I'll take the motorcycle.'' Eddy said as got himself on the motorcycle.

''It was obvious that you will take that motorcycle Eddy.''Edd stated before he and Franklin got into a white Obey 9F Cabrio as Ed and Lamar got into a red Dewbachee convertible Rapid GT.

''You always was an old choosy motherfucker.'' Lamar said to Franklin, ''Aw...You ballin' hard with the droptop huh?''

''I might just be.'' Franklin said back.

''Whatever, nigga. It ain't gonna make you go on faster. You and Long Hair hit me and Ed on the spearphone.'' Lamar said before he, Franklin and Eddy speed off.

Edd grabbed the speakerphone as they were driving through the streets of Los Santos, ''Ed? Lamar? Can you hear me?''

''Yes we can Double D!'' Ed replied.

''As he said Long Hair.'' Lamar added, ''We're right up here homies.''

''Remember we have to be-careful with these rides and this motorcycle. Cause Simone ain't about to dock my pay again.'' Franklin stated.

''Our pay Franklin!'' Eddy corrected Franklin, ''He ain't about to dock our pay!''

''How's the motorcycle Eddy?'' Edd asked Eddy who was riding next to him and Franklin.

''This baby handles like a dream Double D!'' Eddy replied, ''You wish you were the one to drive this baby!''

''Homies. If you any of you need some bread, I could hook you up with JB's tow truck.'' Lamar said, ''It ain't got glamar but there's some money to be made.''

''No. Thank you for the offer though.'' Edd said back.

''Besides if we any of us would accept your offer JB and Tonya would smoke crack in peace.'' Franklin added.

''Damn, dogs. How much we getting for these repos? I'ma be one reluctant motherfucker givin' this up.'' Lamar said.

''Man, there's enough bad credit going around, homies. It's like there's an endless supply in this fucked up country.'' Franklin remarked.

''Let's go through the film studio!''Eddy shouted as drove through the entrance of the film studio, followed by the rest of the group. They were there for a few moments before the drove in the direction of the multi-storey car park. They were driving in silence before Lamar spoke.

''Remember this is Yeterian's car.'' Lamar spoke up as the drove through the multi-storey car park

''And motorcycle!'' Ed shouted to Eddy.

''Yeah, yeah, yeah!'' Eddy and Franklin said as the same time.

And again the drove in silence before they reached Simeon's dealership. They parked cars and the motorcycle inside of the dealership. They got out of them before walking up to their boss Simeon who was talking with a Fat kid.

''I don't get you bro.'' Fat kid said to Simeon.

''You are racist and I don't like you and I will not sell you this car, I will not.'' Simeon said back before pointing at the Eds, Lamar and Franklin, ''This racist insulted me.''

''What's up fool. Who you callin' a nigga.'' Lamar said to Fat kid.

''No, no. I'm not calling nobody a nigga.'' Fat kid stated.

''Man. What the fuck?'' Lamar said back.

''I mean...''Fat kid tried to justify himself but he couldn't find right words. That caused Eddy to laugh.

''Okay Lamar. Stop teasing him.'' Eddy said, followed by giggle, ''And you kid look at this man.'' He pointed at Simeon, ''He is an international businessman.''

''He also is a multiculturalist.'' Ed added.

''That I could have not said better myself.'' Simeon smiled, ''But seriously maybe he's not a racist but I don't think that he is man enough for car like this.'' He pointed at the yellow Karin Beejay XL.

''W..wait a second.'' Fat kid tried to say but Lamar interrupted him.

''This guy right here?'' Lamar said, followed by laugh as he lightly hit him in the shoulder, ''Get him a hybrid. That's a real man car.''

''I think you are right Lamar.'' Simeon agreed with Lamar before saying to the Fat kid, ''You'll get a tax rebate. I understand money is a issue.''

''Money isn'a an issue.'' Fat Kid corrected him.

''This is the best part. Watch this when he reel him in. He's gonna get all this fool's money.'' Lamar whispered into Franklin's ear.

''Look man I gotta go.'' Franklin said as he pushed Lamar away. He took a few steps back and waved his hand at Simeon, ''I'm out. I'll holla at you, homie.'' He walked out of the dealership, followed by the Eds and Lamar. All of them got into Franklin's Buffalo and drove back to their houses.

''This chump change. How am I gonna knock a bad, grown sexy bitch. If I don't get a fat pee-zocket?'' Lamar asked them.

''Lamar? Which woman are you trying impress now?'' Edd asked.

''Franklin's aunt Denise.' 'Lamar replied.

''Seriously? Why?'' Eddy asked in confusion.

''She's sexy.'' Lamar replied.

''I wouldn't call her sexy.'' Eddy stated, ''No offense Frank.''

''None taken, homie.'' Franklin said, ''Besides she more like obsessed with sex, nigga.''

''Mad for the penis. That's exactly how I like my women.'' Lamar said as Franklin parked his car in front of his and his aunt's house. All of them left the car. The Eds walked up to the house which was next to Franklin's house. The Eds looked at Franklin and Lamar who seemed to have an argument as they stood next to the doors of their house.

''Another argument about you not being enough good gangbanger?'' Eddy guessed as Lamar walked away from Franklin.

''Don't worry about it Eddy!'' Franklin replied with a wave before walking into his and his aunt's house.

''If he says so.'' Eddy said to Ed and Edd before they walked into their house. As they were inside Edd went to the kitchen and took glass. He poured the water into it before walking up to the living room where his best friends were. Eddy was sitting on the couch as he watched TV and Ed was sitting on the chair while reading one of his comic-books. He sighed as he sat on the couch next to Eddy, joining him in watching TV.

''Just another day in Los Santos.'' Eddy said to them

''Yeah Eddy. Just another day.''Edd agreed with his best friend.

''Do you guys still think that we will earn some big money in this town?'' Ed asked them, ''Maybe something big will happen and it will make our lives better than they were when we lost almost all of our money?''

''I don't know Ed.'' Edd replied before taking a sip of his water.

''I don't know either Lumpy.'' Eddy agreed with his long haired friend, ''We'll live, we'll see.''

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	2. Repossession

I **don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Grand Theft Auto 5. I own OC's.**

A few days has passed since the Eds along with Franklin and Lamar boosted two cars and a motorcycle from a man that lived in Bertolt Beach House. The Eds were currently in their house. All of them were doing something different. Ed was watching a TV, Edd was reading a book as he sat next to Ed and Eddy was smoking a cigarette in the kitchen.

Suddenly Double D's phone started to ring. The owner of the phone pulled it out of his pocket to see who was calling him.

''Who's that?'' Ed wondered who was calling Edd.

''Simeon.'' Edd replied before answering the call, ''Yes Simeon?''

''Eddward my boy.'' Came Simeon's voice, ''I've got a job for you and your friends. Come to my dealership as fast you can...Oh. I almost forgot. Take your pistols. You might need them.''

''Okay. We'll be there in several minutes.'' Edd stated.

''I'm happy to hear that.'' Simeon said before ending the call.

''What does he want?'' Ed asked.

''He has a job for us and we need to take our pistols because we might need them.'' Edd replied, ''I'll go tell Eddy and you take our pistols.''

''Okay Double D!'' Ed shouted as they both stood up from the couch. Edd walked into the kitchen and told Eddy about the job. After that two friends made their way outside where Ed was waiting for them with their pistols. He handed them their pistols before they started to walk towards Simeon's dealership.

Thankfully the dealership was not far from their house so it didn't took too long. They could hear an argument as they walked into the dealership. An argument was coming from Simeon's office so all of them made their way into the office.

''Hello boys!'' Simeon greeted them.

''Yeah hello to you too boss.'' Eddy greeted him back as he looked at Lamar and Franklin, ''Sup' homies.''

''Sup' dog.'' Franklin said as he and Eddy fist bumped. Then Eddy held his hand out for Lamar. Homever, Lamar refused to fist bump him.

''We heard an argument. What happened?'' Edd asked.

''This nigga has been awarded Employee of the Month.'' Lamar replied in anger as he pointed at the photo of Franklin on the wall with Employee of the Month written under it.

''Oh. So that's why you're acting like that. You're jealous.'' Eddy smirked.

''No, homie. I'm not jealous. I just want to see my name at the top of that motherfucker and next to it, it need to say ''Winner.'' Lamar explained.

''Yeah. He's jealous.'' Eddy stated, earning chuckles from Ed and Double D.'

''Maybe next month, huh?'' Simeon told Lamar.

''Man, fuck next month. What about today?'' Lamar asked, ''I demand a retrial.''

''Today is nothing. Just a bike.'' Simeon declared.

''So our job is to repo a bike?'' Eddy asked.

''Yes. The owner hasn't made a payment at all. Some kid at Vespucci Beach. His name Esteban Jimenez.'' Simeon replied.

''Is he in a gang?'' Franklin asked.

''Curiously enough, I did not inquire when he bought the bike.'' Simeon said as Lamar walked up to the doors.

''We got a work to do, err...Employee of the Month.'' Lamar said.

''Man, fuck you and come on.'' Franklin said as he walked out of the office, followed by Lamar and the Eds.

''Man, you's about a ''yes master''- ass nigga.'' Lamar stated as they walked out of the dealership. All of them got into the Franklin's Buffalo and drove to the Vespucci Beach.

''Hey, wasn't that motherfucker who took the bike that ese? Vagos dude? With the tattoo on his face and shit?'' Franklin asked.

''Yeah, that was him.'' Lamar replied.

''That explains why Simeone told us to take our pistols.'' Edd stated.

''Fuck, homies. I don't want unnecessary bullshit here, alright?'' Franklin said.

''I don't want unnecessary bullshit either. I hate killing people.'' Edd said.

''Homies. I don't give a shit. There's a reason Simeon pays a couple of mean looking motherfuckers to come repo this shit.'' Lamar said, ''We ain't scout girls.''

''In your case. We ain't so sure about it.'' Franklin said.

''Man, step up, nigga's! Of course this dude real. Who else gonna have the required surplus of paper, and deficiency of brain cells?'' Lamar asked, ''He just put a dub down on this bike!.''

''Twenry G's?'' Eddy broke in their conversation.

''With a three G note!'' Lamar replied.

''Damn. That dude must be tricked out.'' Eddy stated.

''Man. This whole setup desighed to take drug money.'' Lamar said.

''Alright, homie.'' Eddy said.

''We will in quiet. In and out. Without any drama.'' Edd said as Franklin parked his car beside the fence. All of them got out of the Buffalo and were about climb up the fence but Eddy interrupted them.

''Wait.'' He said.

''What?'' Franklin asked.

''Lumpy will stay here.'' Eddy said as he pointed at Ed.

''Why?'' Ed asked in confusion. Why Eddy wanted him stay here instead of helping them in getting that bike back?

''In case if Esteban will try of escape with this bike. You will interrupt him.'' Eddy explained.

''Sounds like a good idea.'' Ed said, ''Okay. I will stay here.''

After thar four of them climbed up the fence and started to walk along the pathway.

''Hey what's up, homie. You alright?'' Lamar asked the drunk man who was not far from them.

''Away, away, away! You agents!'' The Drunk man shouted.

''Guys. Check it out.''Eddy said as he took a step forward to the drunk man. The drunk man fell on the ground in response.

''Nice one, homie.'' Lamar said with a thumbs up.''Lamar said, followed by giggle, ''He thought you were gonna attack him.''

''Play it cool. A car is coming.'' Edd said as a car went past them.

''Yeah, that's right. Keep it moving bitch.'' Lamar said.

After that four men managed to reach three garages. Edd and Eddy went to check two garages on the left side as Lamar and Franklin went to check one garage on the right side.

''Nothing here.'' Eddy said after the opening the garage.

''Nothing here too.''Edd said as he did the same thing as Eddy. Then the duo looked at Lamar and Franklin who opened the biggest garage. Bike wasn't there either. Two of the three Eds walked up to them.

''Where the hell is that bike?'' Eddy asked.

''Wish I know, homie.'' Franklin replied.

''Hola amigos.'' Vagos greeted them as he along two other Vagos appeared at the entrace of the garage in which four men were.

''Hola ese.'' Lamar greeted him back.

''What do you want?'' Eddy asked them.

''Oh, we just saw you trying to creep out here, man.'' Vagos replied.

''Yeah?'' Lamar asked before pointing his Micro Uzi at Vagos, ''You saw this motherfucker?''

Vagos tried to point his pistol at him but Lamar shot him in the stomach, getting rid of him. The other two Vagos ran off, calling the rest of Vagos. Franklin, Edd and Eddy drew their weapons as they joined Lamar in the gunfight with Vagos.

''We got to move!'' Lamar shouted as he killed two Vagos before reloading his weapon.

Eddy shot one Vagos that was hidding behind a car as Franklin shot the explosive barrel that was on the scaffolding where one Vagos was hidding. The barrel exploded, killing Vagos and destroying scaffolding.

''Oh dear...''Edd said as the view of explosion while hidding behind a cover.

''Up there! To the right!'' Lamar shouted as he shot down one Vagos with his weapon. Edd pointed his Pistol at the Vagos that was on the balcony and shot him in the head, ''Somebody tell these nigga's this a legal repossession.'

''I don't think this will work!'' Eddy shouted back.

''Gentelmen! Watch out they coming out that door!'' Edd shouted as he killed one of the Vagos that came out of the doors. As they were done with them a Vagos in a blue car tried to run away but Eddy managed to kill him. The car hit one of the apartaments and exploded, killing the last two Vagos were nearby.

''Are you still breathing, homies?'' Lamar shouted.

''We're here with you. That means yeah! We're still breathing!'' Eddy shouted back.

''I can't believe what happened. We only came here for a bike...'' Edd said.

Suddenly Esteban sped off with a green Western Bagger, trying to run away from the place where the gunfight happened.

''Shit! He's getting away with the bike!'' Franklin shouted. Suddenly Esteban was shot in the head, causing his lifeless body to fall off the bike, ''Oh...Nevermind.''

''See? I knew it was a good idea to leave Lumpy even though he's the best at shot from our three.'' Eddy smiled.

Four men ran to the bike and Ed who stood beside it.

''You don't know how much I had to resist to not help you.'' Ed said.

''You did good, homie.'' Franklin said, earning smile from Ed as Lamar got on the bike.

''Let's take it to Simeon.'' Eddy said.

''I don't think so, homie.''Lamar said

''What do you mean Davis?'' Eddy asked in confusion.

''I'm going to keep this motherfucker for myself. You guys tell Simeon we couldn't repo it,''Lamar replied as drove off with his new bike.

''Oh, come on...'' Eddy said.

''You tell him that yourself you fucking moron!'' Franklin shouted.

''Oh great...What now?'' Eddy asked.

''Let's go home. I will phone Simeon about what happened here and tell him that we couldn't repo this bike.''Franklin said. The three Eds nodded. Four men made their way to Franklin's Buffalo and got into it.

''Guys. Have you been thinking about finding another job?'' Ed asked everyone in the car.

''Yes, homie. I told Simeon that I need move forward in my life right after he told about me being his Employee of the Month.'' Franklin replied.

''I'm with Frank. Perharps I should start thinking about finding a better job.'' Edd said.

''At least this job is better than any scams I came up with.'' Eddy said.

''Wait? You ran scams before?'' Franklin asked, ''You never told me.''

''It's a long story Frank. We might tell you later. All what I can say now is that one day I took it too far.'' Eddy replied.

''You'll tell on our next job what happened.'' Franklin said, ''I'm curious what happened.''

''Okay. I will tell you.'' Eddy said as Franklin parked his car in front of his house.

''Look who is here. A gentelmen with his new bike.'' Edd said as he spotted that Lamar was probably waiting for them on his new bike.

''Homie.'' Lamar said to Franklin, ''I'ma give this bike to you.''

''What for?'' Franklin asked.

''I've no better use to it. Can't do shit with this thing.'' Lamar replied, ''Since you like driving much, why not practice skills on this shit. Also Eddy can practice his skills on this bike because I know that he likes driving much like you.'' He got off the bike and started to walk away from four men.

''I guess so. What about you?'' Franklin asked.

''Nah, homie. I got more than this bike to travel around. Better, yet. I'ma buy myself a vehicle.'' Lamar said as he walked away from them.

''Well congrats Frank. You have another vehicle to travel.'' Ed said.

''Whatever, homie.'' Franklin said as he started to walk forward his house.

''See ya Frank.'' Eddy said as he and his friends moved to their house. They walked through the doors of their house, ''Home sweet home.''

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	3. Complications

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Grand Theft Auto 5. I own OC's.**

Eddy yawned as he woke up. He stood up from his bed and walked uo to the doors of his room. The largest from the three Eds walked through them and headed to the kitchen so he could make breakfast for him and his friends. He opened the fridge and decided to do waffles and bacon which were bought by Edd who was yesteday in the store yesterday. He prepared the ingredients and started to do their food as the other two of the three Eds woke up.

The three Eds waited several minutes until the food was done. Each of them took the same portion and walked up to the living room. Ed and Edd sat down on the couch as Eddy sat down on the chair. Ed picked up the pilot and turned the TV on. They ate in silence as Eddy's phone which was on the table rang. The owner of the phone picked it up and aswered the call.

''Sup' Simeon.'' Eddy greeted his boss.

''Eddy, my boy! It's so good to hear your voice.'' Came Simeon's voice, ''Alright now I will tell you that I have a job for you. But unfortunely one of your three can to do this job because It's a job for only two men. I'll tell you more about the job when one of you will get to the dealership.''

''Okay. I'll be there in several minutes.'' Eddy stated.

''Alright. See you in the dealership my boy.'' Simeon said before ending the call.

''Let me guess? Simeon?'' Edd guessed.

''Yeah.'' Eddy said with a nod, ''He has a job for one of us. I'll go.''

''Why you?'' Ed asked, ''I can go but let me finish the food.''

''No. I already finished the food.'' Eddy said as he pointed at his empty plate, ''I will get dress and then go to the dealership.''

''I you say so.'' Ed said back as he took a bite of his waffle.

Eddy walked out of the living room and walked into his room. He got dressed into his clothes and walked out of his room, heading towards doors which were opened by him as he reached them. He then walked out of his house and glaced over at Franklin's house to see his Franklin walk out of the house of him and his aunt.

''Hey Frank!'' Eddy greeted Franklin

''Hey homie, where are you heading?'' Franklin asked him.

''Simeon called me about a job that he has for one uf us. I was the first one who finished the breakfast so I decide that I will be the one to this job.'' Eddy replied, ''What about you Frank?''

''I got the same call as you, homie. I guess it's a job for both us.'' Franklin said, ''Come here I'll drive you to the dealership.''

Eddy nodded as walked up to Franklin who stood beside his Buffalo. Then two men got into the Buffalo and drove over to the Simeon's dealership. They saw Simeon who was attempting to sell a car to a customer as they reached the dealership. Franklin parked his Buffalo and two men walked up to their boss.

''You're a racist.'' Simeon said to customer.

''Wh-What?'' The Customer asked in confusion.

''You don't like me because you think I am an Arab.'' Simeon replied.

''What?! No! What are you doing about?'' The Customer asked in confusion which was getting bigger.

''Excuse me.'' Simeon said as he walked up to Franklin and Eddy. He shook Franklin's hand and pointed at him, ''This boy. I am his mentor. I am so proud of him.''

''What?'' Franklin asked as Eddy grinned.

''Don't worry about that.'' Simeon replied.

''So, what about the job?'' Eddy asked.

''Ohh! Of course. James De Santa. Some kid, he is already late on his payments and I have this feeling he will do more damage for the car than we can get from him in his exorbitant interest rate payments. I want you two to go and get it. The house in on Hampstead off. It's an SUV. Some Rockford Hills daddy's nonsense. Don't worry about it, try to bring the car back in good condition.'' Simeon explained their job to them.

''We will, boss. Don't worry about it.'' Franklin said as he and Franklin walked up to Franklin's Buffalo.

''Damn Frank. I didn't know that Simeon is your mentor.'' Eddy stated jokingly as they got into Frankin's Buffalo and drove off towards the address they were given.

''No, man. He's not my mentor. He just thinks that I think about him like that.'' Franklin explained.

''I know. I was just fucking with you.'' Eddy smiled.

''Hey, man. Remember when you told me that you ran scams when you were younger and one day you took it too far?'' Franklin asked.

''Yeah. I do.'' Eddy replied, ''So what?''

''I want you to told me what happened. I'm curious what happened there.'' Franklin explained.

''Okay. You told us about your and Lamar's past. So I think you deserve to know.'' Eddy stated, ''As you know we used to run scams when were younger. One day we took it too far and had to flee from our homes. Our escape barely succeeed. I decided that the best to go to was a place when my brother lived. I hate him with every inch of my body but back then everyone thought that my brother was so cool because I told them a lot of lies about him. When we arrived there along with the people that wanted to beat us. Then after my brother beat me in front of everyone I told them the truth about him. Then everyone forgave us, everyone except Jonny but don't worry about him. He forgaved us several days later.''

''What happened with the rest?'' Franklin asked.

'We lost a touch with each of them when we moved here but we know what are they doing and where do they live. Let's start with Ed's sister Sarah. She works as a doctor and still lives in Peach Creek. Jimmy as Sarah still lives in Peach Creek. He works as a clothes desigher. Kevin works in the army and lives in Liberty City along with his wife Nazz who works as a secretary in one corporation. Rolf moved back to his old country where he a met a girl named Vanessa. They started dating and got married after a year. They have two twin sons. One of them is named Alexander after Rolf's great uncle and second one is named Robert after Venessa's grandpa. Jonny became a lawyer. That suprised all of us we wouldn't never guess that he will became a lawyer when we were kids. He lives in Liberty City and is dating a girl named Sasha.'' Eddy explained.

''Good to know.'' Franklin said as his phone started to ring. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered Simeon's call, ''Did you change your mind?''

''When I discover that you betray me, peharps. I hear you took bike for yourself, my Emplyee of the Month!'' Simeon shouted angrily.

''Listen to me, I, Lamar and the Eds were gonna get that back to you, dog.'' Franklin said.

''Oh, I am sure! You and Eddy will get this car off the Daddy's boy and then we talk. Papers say they have locked garage. So both of you will have to gain access from the inside house.'' After those words Simeon ended the call and Franklin explained to Eddy what they have to do.

''Man. It's never easy with him?'' Eddy asked.

''I guess so, homie.'' Franklin replied as he parked his car. The two men got out of the car. They walked up to the fence and climbed over the gate fence. They both spotted a gardener, using a blower to blow some dead leaves away from the house. Thankfully he was looking forward the house so he didn't noticed Franklin and Eddy. Franklin walked up to him and punched him in the head, knocking him. The unconscious body of the gardener collapsed on the ground.

''Nice Frank.'' Eddy said as they both walked up to the doors. Unfortunely they were locked.

''Damn is locked.'' Franklin said while looking at Eddy who was trying to fiddle with the lock.

''Yeah. Let's go find another way.'' Eddy said as he spotted a white Bravado Bison, which was most likely the gardener car. The duo made their way to the truck and both of them climbed onto the roof of the house. It was when they heard sounds of the argument from the inside of the house.

''Just cause you got a massive, gaper bitch.''

''You fucking homo. You're dead. Dad! He said I have a massive! Jimmy called me a bitch!''

Two men climbed through the open window, leading to the toiler as these two continued to argue. When they were in the kitched, they noticed a girl walk past the toilet, thankfully she didn't noticed them. Then they walked out of the toilet and walked down the stairs.

''Damn, I wish I would lived in the house like that.'' Eddy said quietly as he and Franklin made their way to the kitchen where they saw a man and a woman, ''I assume that they are parents of these two kids up the stairs.''

''Thank you, coach.'' A woman thanked her tennis couch.

''Well, homie. They're not their parents.'' Franklin stated. Then the dou silently made their way to the garage where a car was. Franklin got into the car and sat on the front seat. as Eddy pressed a switch that opened the garage before getting into the car.

''Well. That was easy.'' Eddy stated.

''Don't jinx it.'' Franklin said.

''If you say so.'' Eddy said as Franklin's phone started ringing. His friend pulled his phone out of his phone and asnwered the call.

''Hey Simeon. We got the ride back.'' Franklin said.

''Of you actually bring the repossession this time, I can have it back out the street before the day is done.'' Simeon said before ending the call.

Then an old man appeared in the back of that car, pointing two pistols at them.

''There's a nine millimeter semi-automatic against your skulls.'' An old man explained, ''Don't look around, just keep driving where you're going.''

''Do what he says Frank.'' Eddy said

''Hey, come on man. This was a repo job. Guy was behind in his fucking note.'' Franklin tried to explain.

''Unlikely, considering my son just got the car.'' An old man said.

''That means that this russian bastard lied to us.'' Eddy said angrily, ''What your name anyway old man?'' .

''Why do you care about my fucking name, kid?'' An old man replied.

''I just want to know who is pointing his gun right at my skull, okay?'' Eddy explained.

''Fine. My name is Michael and I appreciate a kids who follows orders without taking responsibility. Maybe one day we'll have a beer and I'll explain how the world works.'' Michael said, ''Now it's time for me to ask a question. Who takes the dip?''

''A car dealer by the name of Simeon Yeterian.'' Franklin replied.

''So. this businessman. He look legit to you?'' Michael asked.

''Look man. It's between him and your son.'' Franklin replied.

''Don't worry. I and him are going to work some things out.'' Michael said as the car stopped in front of the dealership, ''That the place?''

''Yeah. That's the place.'' Eddy replied with a nod.

''Drive into it. Right through the fucking window and fast.'' Michael ordered, ''Otherwise I will put two rounds in your heads.''

''Man, fuck my life.'' Franklin said.

''A bloody gentle way to put it.'' Eddy agreed with Franklin as Franklin started the engine and sped off towards the window of the dealership. Soon the car crashed into the dealership, breaking the glass.

''Franklin? Eddy? What are you doing?'' Simeon asked as three men got out of the car.

''Mr Simeon. It's not exactly how it looks...'' Franklin told him.

''I always triump big for a job well done. Now both of you get the fuck out of here.'' Michael said as he gave Eddy and Franklin some money. Two men walked out of the dealership as Michael and Simeon started to fight with each other.

''I just had jinx it...Didn't I?'' Eddy asked as he facepalmed.

''Don't blame yourself, homie.'' Franklin replied as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, ''I have to phone Lamar about what happened. You should phone Double D or Ed and tell them what happened.''

''You're right.'' Eddy said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Double D who answered the call.

''Hello Eddy. What is it?'' Edd asked.

''Double D. We were kicked out of the job.'' Eddy replied.

''What? What are you talking about?'' Edd asked in shock.

''There was some crazy old man named Michael in the backseat of the car. He pointed his gun at your skulls and threatened to kills us if we don't what he says. Franklin crashed into the dealership but before that Michael invited us to his place. We'll have a beer and he will explain some things to us.'' Eddy replied.

''Meet with Michael? Did he told you when? Perharps he will help find us a new job.'' Edd said.

''We don't know, yet. I'll talk with Franklin about it.'' Eddy said back.

''Alright.'' Edd said, ''See you later.''

''Yeah, see ya.'' Eddy said before ending the call, ''So Frank? When are going to visit Michael?''

''What about tommorow, homie? We don't have a job so we don't have anything to do.'' Franklin replied.

''Sounds good to me.'' Eddy agreed with a nod as both of them continued to walk in the direction of their houses. They didn't know it will turn into an adventure with deaths and money thrown around.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	4. FatherSon

I **don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Grand Theft Auto 5. I own OC's.**

Today was the day when the Eds and Franklin will talk to Michael at his mansion, hoping that Michael will help them find a new and better job and also they will hear Michael's explanation about how the world works. The Eds woke up later than usual because that didn't had to come to work at Simeon's dealership. They ate their breakfast, got dressed and left their house. Outside they saw Franklin who stood beside his car, waiting for them. Three men walked up to him.

''Sup' homies.'' Franklin greeted them.

''Hi Franklin!'' Ed greeted him back.

''So we're going to that old crazy man?'' Franklin asked.

''That's why we're here.'' Edd replied.

Then all of them got into Buffalo. They drove towards Michael's house until they reached it. Franklin parked his car before all of them got out of the car. Then everyone walked through the gate. Then they walked up to the swimming pool where they could see Michae who was laying on the lawn chair.

''Me and my homies here to come for the drink you offered.'' Franklin replied, ''That's all.''

''I wasn't serious about that.'' Michael explained.

''What?'' Franklin asked.

''You're joking right?'' Eddy asked, ''We didn't came here to hear that you weren't being serious about what you told us back in the car.''

''You and your friends. Sit around here.'' Michael said. Franklin sat down on one of the lawn chair as the Eds sat down on the ground, ''You two and your two friends rob me again?''

''Man, I never robbed you. My friend here never robbed you too. That was a repossession.'' Franklin replied.

''Fine. You call it whatever you wanna call it. I really don't care.'' Michael said, ''What's your names? you know my name because I told you back in the car but Iyou never told me your names.'

''Name's Franklin Clinton.'' Franklin replied.

''My name is Ed! Nice to meet you Michael!'' Ed shouted.

''My name is Ed but with two D's. That's why you can tell me Double D if you want.'' Edd said.

''Or Long Hair. Lamar calls him like that.'' Eddy added.

''Eddy!'' Edd shouted angrily, ''You know I hate that nickname.''

''I know, I know. I was just fucking with you like I did with Frank when Simeon told him that he is Franklin's mentor.' Eddy said, followed by giggle, ''And back to the names. My name is Eddy. Eddy Resse.''

''Alright then. What can I do for you?'' Michael asked.

''We came here to see if there's something me and my friend here can help you with.'' Edd replied.

''I'm retired.'' Michael said back.

''Ain't you a bit young for the pipe, slippers and starin' at the sunset?'' Eddy asked.

''You know I've been in this game for a lot of years and I got out alive. That makes me the right age.'' Michael replied as he get up from the lawn chair, ''All of you here look like a good kids. If you want my advice, you'll give this shit up. You guys work haird, screw over everyobody that you love, hurt, kill indiscrimenately and maybe just maybe if you're lucky. You guys would become three bit gangsters. It's bullshit.''

''Hmm, so what me and Eddy saw the other day when a corpse brieflty reanimates itself and terrorises everyong, right?'' Franklin asked.

''No. What you two saw the other day was a guy dealing with pets.'' Michael replied.

''I guess I never saw myself as a fucking pet. '' Franklin stated.

''Well, then the days lesson's all about the humility. Tommorow you and your friends here'll try a training montage.'' Michael stated.

''A training what?'' Ed asked.

''Nothin' I was just in an eighties movie fantasy.'' Michael replied.

''Yeah, I can see you spend a lot of time there.'' Eddy stated.

''Yeah as much I can.'' Michael said with a nod.

''That's why you are here in Vinewood? Right?'' Edd asked.

''Maybe I'm here because I'm just an idiot who thinks that imported palm trees are a god substitute for not really knowing what the fuck you're doing on this earth.'' Michael replied.

''Jesus, man. You a good time, you know?'' Franklin stated.

''I'll tell you want. At least I can buy all you that beer. There's a little bar I like. It's not too far from there. Let's go.'' Michael said as get up from the chair. Michael and Franklin got into a red Übermacht Sentinel as the Eds got into Franklin's Buffalo.

Eddy picked up the spearkerphone, ''Michael, Frank can you hear me?''

''Yes we can.'' Michael replied.

It was when Michael's phone started to rang. The owner of the phone picked it up and answered the call.

''Hey Jim. I'm going for a drink with...'' Michael tried to say.

''Dad, shit! I'm in our boat going down the Western Highway! It's been stolen!'' Jimmy shouted.

''What? They yacht been stolen?'' Michael asked.

''I was trying to sell it. I know you didn't want it sold but I need money and they don't want to buy it, they want to take it, I'm hiding in the head.'' Jimmy replied.

''You're insane! Alright I'm coming for my boat!'' Michael shouted angrily before ending the call. Then he took the speakerphone so the Eds could hear about the change of plans, ''Alright. Change of plans. My darling boy in the trouble.''

''We'll help you Michael.'' Edd said.

''As he said. Me and my homies will help you out.'' Franklin agreed with a nod.

''You have the guns in case if something goes wrong?'' Michael asked.

''Yeah. I have one.'' Franklin replied.

''We have too.'' Eddy said.

''Lesson number one. Don't ever have kids.'' Michael said.

''if I ever had kids. I don't think parenting issues would arise over who had boat privileges and who don't. Shit motherfuckers be lucky to sit in a bathtub.'' Franklin said.

''Besides one of childhood's friends Rolf has two kids. We haven't seen him for a long time but we heard that he and Vanessa are a happy family, without any issues.'' Edd added.

''Shit, things that desperate?'' Michael asked Franklin.

''Nah but you know. I was making a point.'' Franklin replied.

''Mythologizing self-deprocation. I know it well.'' Michael said.

''Where's the boat at?'' Ed asked.

''Little's shit been hijacked. They're somewhere on the Western Highway.'' Michael replied.

Soon enough they reached the highway where they could see a truck with Michael's boat on.

''There it is! There's my boat!"' Michael shouted as the two cars chased after the truck.

''This is in a fucking hurry! We have to work fast if we want to get it back!"' Edd shouted, ''Do any of you have a plan?''

''Yeah. I've got one. Franklin and Ed will get on boat once we get close.'' Michael said.

''More like that failing traffic party.'' Franklin said as he climbed onto the hood of the car, Ed did the same thing while muttering something as the cars were getting closer to the truck. Buffalo was on the left side and Übermacht Sentinel was on the right side.

''Lumpy. You'll be fine. We'll cover you.'' Eddy said as Edd nodded in agreement. It was when they were close enough to the boat, Ed jumped onto the back of the trailer. He managed to grab onto the ledge of that boat as the truck sped off.

''Alright. Ed is on the boat. What about Frank?'' Edd asked.

''He is on the truck too!'' Michael replied.

Franklin and Ed managed to climb over the boat deck. Then two gang members noticed two men and charged at them. Ed quickly punched the gang member in the gut, almost sending him on the ground. Then one of the Eds walked up to him and kicked him, now sending him on the ground. He quickly kicked the gang member in the head as the gang member tried to stood up, getting rid of him. He glanced over at Franklin to see what was he doing with a gang member.

Unfortunely from them the gang member pulled out a pistol and tried to shot them but he was shot in the head by Eddy before he could fire a bullet from his gun. Then another one came out of the hiding place with a pistol in his hands, firing the bullets from his weapon. Unfortunely one of these bullets hit Michael's engine.

''Not the engine! Fuck!'' Michael shouted angrily as Franklin pulled the guy with the pistol off the boat as the truck drove into the new highway, ''Go find Jimmy!'' Ed and Franklin went into a boat in order to find Jimmy. Not long after that they emerged from the boat with Jimmy.

''Dad?'' Jimmy asked before recognizing two men, ''Wait. You're the guys from the dealership!"

''It's a long story.'' Ed replied.

''Oh shit!'' Jimmy said as the boat boom swinged, hitting him and pushing him off the boat. Thankfully he managed to cling on the boom for his life.

''Jimmy! Watch out for the boom!'' Michael shouted as he sped up, preparing to catch Jimmy.

''Dad! Help!'' Jimmy called his dad.

''Get under him, man! Let him drop him under the car!'' Franklin shouted to Michael by another gangster which was later grabbed by Ed. After that two men pushed the gangster off the boat as Michael catched Jimmy.

''The fuck is wrong with you kid?'' Michael asked.

''Dad?'' Jimmy asked.

''Don't ''Dad'' me you little shit. You better hope she's still seaworthy.'' Michael replied.

''Hey! Get us off the damn thing!'' Franklin shouted as the truck sped off onto the bridge. Then Michael sped off to the truck and Ed and Franklin jumped into the car.

''Shit! Remind not to come for your parenting advice.'' Franklin said.

''That everyone? Alright. Time to get the boat back.'' Michael said as he and the two of the three Eds in other car got close to the boat. Unfortuenly Michael's engine sputtered and cranked, thanks to the bullet from earlier.

''That doesn't sound good.'' Ed stated.

''Damn. That's the engines man. We ain't chasing shit in these things.'' Franklin stated.

''C'mon, hold it together'' Michael said as the group saw the truck, speeding off with the boat, ''My fucking boat!''

''Hey! It's just a thing! At least you've still a son...'' Jimmy said.

''There's a shop chop back there man. You drive us there, we can get the rides fixed.'' Franklin said as he directed Michael to the closest Los Santos Customs, Edd an Eddy followed them.

''My boat!'' Michael shouted.

''It's just a thing.'' Jimmy said.

''My boat!'' Michael repeated.

''Please stop doing that...Listen I know I fucked up. I'm not going to lie. That was a really bad judgement call...Dad...I nearly died today and you all give a shit about is this fucking boat.'' Jimmy said.

''No...It's not that...It's just...'' Michael said.

''All we do is scream at each other.'' Jimmy stated, ''No wonder why I can't get a job. It's all your fucking fault...It's not but it's partly your fault. I mean...I wanted to impress you.''

''By selling my boat to some gangbangers?'' Michael asked.

''I know it sounds dumb when you put it like that. But all you do is daydream or get angry.'' Jimmy replied.

''Look, I love you Jimmy but you're an asshole and right now with by boat disappearing over horizon, that's all I can see.'' Michael said as he grabbed the speakerphone, ''Franklin, Ed. You and your friends would do me a favor and give this kid a ride back home after they've fixed the car?''

''Will do Michael.'' Eddy said.

''Yes. You can count on us.'' Ed said with a nod.

''Oh great! Leave me with the home's invaders!'' Jimmy shouted.

''Enough. Ed. Do me a favor and and call me a taxi.'' Michael said.

''Okay.'' Ed said as he pulled his phone out and called a taxi for Michael when the group reached the Los Santos Customs.

''This is the place. I know this dude Hao. He goin' to look after us.'' Franklin said.

''Alright. Take what's in my pocket a couple of hundreds bucks. That'll cover it up right?'' Michael asked.

''Yeah. It should do.'' Franklin said before Michael got out of the car. Then Franklin drove into the Los Santos Customs as Edd and Eddy stayed in the Buffalo outside until Franklin with now fixed car droved out of the Los Santos Customs.

''Okay. Let's this kid back to his home.'' Edd's voice came from the speakerphone.

''Yeah.'' Franklin replied as he picked up the speakerphone.

''It's Franklin and Ed...right?'' Jimmy asked,

''Yeah. Franklin and Ed. And these guys in the white Buffalo are Edd aka Double D and Eddy. Or the credit frauds, the home invaders, you know what call us if you want.'' Franklin replied.

''Yeah...ahhh...no...I mean...sure.'' Jimmy said.

''Jimmy ain't it?'' Edd asked through the speakerphone, ''Or James?''

''Jimmy or just like Jizzle.'' Jimmy replied.

''I guess we will stick up with Jimmy.'' Ed said.

''Yeah.'' Franklin agreed.

''So...what's the deal man?'' Jimmy asked.

''What?'' Franklin asked.

''You four and my old man. I see you at the dealership. Then someone steals my whip.'' Jimmy replied, ''And pop is like he's been down there to talk with you guys.''

''Your pop did more than talk.'' Franklin said.

''What he do?'' Jimmy asked.

''All I know is that he pointed his pistols and Franklin and Eddy.'' Ed replied.

''And we lost our job.'' Franklin added.

''Dudes. My dad is retired. Like fully.'' Jimmy said, ''I mean his only marketable skills are watching TV and daytime drinking.''

''I dunno homie. He seems okay to us. Shit he saved your ass.'' Franklin said.

''You saved my ass.'' Jimmy corrected.

''Nah, nah, man. Well, maybe we good together, you know?'' Franklin said, ''We can get shit done we couldn't do separately.''

''If it keeps his out of the house. That's cool to me.'' Jimmy said.

''If you say so.'' Ed said.

''Look. I'm sorry my dad lost your job. It's hard out there. Tough. I mean I'm employmentally challenged at the moment.'' Jimmy said.

''You got fired too ? That's rough.'' Ed said as Franklin and Eddy parked tow cars in front of Michael's mansion. Jimmy, Franklin and Ed got out of the car.

''So. Since all of us are unemployed, like we could run together, you know.'' Jimmy said.

''We'll think about it.'' Edd said from the Buffalo.

''Or we could just like chop it, you know. Play darts or get out drink? Strip clubs? C'mon dudes. I get real crazy.'' Jimmy said.

''I and Ed got your number. We'll give your number to Edd and Eddy when we get into my car.'' Franklin said as he and Ed got into the car.

''Get easy on your pop Jimmy.'' Edd said.

''Alright Double D. Church.'' Jimmy said as he started to walk towards his home, ''See ya!''

After that Eddy started to drove in the direction of his and Franklin home.

Suddenly Edd's phone started ringing. Edd pulled his phone out to see who was calling him.

''Who's that?'' Eddy asked.

''I don't know.'' Edd replied as he answered the call, ''Who's that?''

''Hello Eddward Wilson. My name is Ted Nork and I would like to offer you a job. I and my friend Marcus will come to your and your friends house next day.'' Ted said before ending the call.

''Who was that?'' Eddy asked again.

''His name was Ted Nork. He has a job for our three. He'll come to our house next day to tell us more about it.'' Edd replied.

 **I hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	5. Ted and Marcus

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Grand Theft Auto 5. I own OC's and plot for this chapter.**

It's been one day since a man by the name of Ted Nork phoned Edd and told him that he has a job for him and his friends. Now they've been waiting for Ted and Marcus to come to their house so they could tell them about the job. They even got a phone call for Lamar during their wait for two men. Lamar told them that he probably got a money to earn a money and he nedded their and Franklin's help in doing this. They refused his offer but Franklin did agreed to help Lamar and they both along with Lamar's dog named Chop went to meet a gang member from Ballas.

After a few hours of wait someone knocked in their doors.

''Someone is knocking!'' Eddy shouted as he sat on the couch and watched TV.

''I'll open!'' Ed shouted as he walked up to the doors and opened them, revealing two men in late 30's.

''You must be Ed.'' Ted said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

''Yes.'' Ed said as he shook Ted's hand, ''You must be Ted and your pal must be Marcus.''

''Yes.'' Marcus said, ''Mind if we?''

''No. You're here to tell us about our new job.'' Ed said, ''Come on in.''

Ted and Marcus walked into the Eds house and they along with Ed made their way to the living-room.

''Guys. Ted and Marcus are here.'' Ed said.

''You must be Eddward.'' Ted said as he looked at Edd, then at Eddy, ''And you must be Eddy.''

''Yes. We are.'' Eddy said with a nod.

''Do you want something to drink?'' Edd asked.

''No thank you Eddward. We're here for a quick visit to tell you what is your new job about.'' Ted replied.

''What is our job about?'' Eddy asked.

''We will phone from the time to time and inform you what we want you to do.'' Ted replied.

''What do we have to do today?'' Edd asked.

''We want you to pay a little visit to your old friend Simeon. We want to take over his business so you will have to get rid of him. Then you will pack his body in the back of the car that is waiting for you outside. Then you will take his body to our man who will make the body disappear forever. We'll give you location when Simeon will be dead. Double D will phone because he knows my number.'' Ted said as he stood up from the couch and walked towards the door with his friend and the Eds.

Then all of the walked through the doors to see a black Regina and a red Kuruma, standing in front of their house.

''You'll take Regina for this job.'' Marcus said as he and his partner walked up to Kuruma and got into it before driving off. The Eds looked at each other before getting into Regina and drove off towards the dealership.

''What do you think about this?'' Ed asked.

''I dunno what to think about it Lumpy.'' Eddy replied, ''But I think it's the right thing to do. Simeon was cheating us, Franklin and Lamar ever since we worked in his dealership. He also was cheating his own customers. We almost died a few times, trying to get his car back earlier than it should be taken for a customer for not paying for it. Jimmy's situation is an example.''

''I know Eddy but he gave us a job when we nedded it.'' Edd said.

''Yes Eddy but it's a good thing in many bad things he did. I can't believe we didn't realized it before I and Frank met Michael.'' Eddy said as he parked Regina in the back of the dealership. Three men got out of the car, ''I and Lumpy will go through the front doors and you stay here in case if he tries to escape.''

''Alright.'' Edd said as Ed and Eddy walked away from him to the front doors of the dealership.

''Look Eddy.'' Ed said as he spotted a guard, standing in front of Simeon's office.

''Motherfucker is probably afraid that Michael will come back.'' Eddy said as he pulled his pistol out, ''On three, okay?''

''Okay.'' Ed said back with a nod as he pulled his pistol, ''One...Two...Three...' They counted together before bursting through the front doors of the dealership.

''Hey. What do you wa...'' Guard tried to say but Ed shot him in the head before he could finish the sentence.

''Boys! What is the meaning of this?!'' Simeon shouted as he ran out of his office with two guards by side. He then ran towards the back exit, hoping that he will escape but unfortunely he was hit in the head with the back of the pistol by Edd who then aimed his pistol at Simeon who layed on the ground.

Meanwhile Ed and Eddy got rid of the two guards. Then both of them walked up to Edd and Simeon who was begging Edd for his life.

''Boys! Please! Don't kill me! I gave you a job! Please don't kill me I'll give you anything!'' Simeon begged for his life.

''I'm sorry boss but it's nothing personal. We're just doing our job.'' Eddy said before firing one bullet right at Simeon's head, killing him.

''Oh dear...'' Edd said while shaking his head at Simeon's death body, ''I never thought that we will have to kill him.''

''Yeah, me either Double D.'' Eddy said as he grabbed Simeon by his shoulder, ''I and Lumpy will pack his death body into the car. You go into the car and phone Ted because he has to tell us location where his man is going to be.''

''Alright.'' Edd said as he walked up to the car and got into it. He then pulled his phone out and phoned Ted who asnwered the call.

''Ted. It is done. Simeon is dead and his body in back of the car.'' Edd said.

''Alright. Now all you need to do is met up with my men who will make the body disappear. He is waiting for you next to the mask shop not far from the beach.'' Ted replied before ending the call as Ed and Eddy got into the Regina.

''Where should I head?'' Eddy asked as he sat in the driver seat.

''To the mask job not far from the beach. Their man is going to be waiting for us.'' Edd replied.

''I know where it is. Once I bought three masks for the halloween party there.'' Eddy said as he drove off away from the dealership which soon was filled up with the police officers. They drove in silence before they reached the mask shop. Then all of the got out of the car and waiter for a man of Ted and Marcus to come.

''You must be Ed, Edd n Eddy. Ted and Marcus told me about you.'' The man said as he approached them.

''Yes. Simeon's body is in the back of the car.'' Eddy explained.

''Alright. I'll make a few phone calls and you will never hard of this man again.'' The man said as he turned to Regina, ''They couldn't chose a better car for this job?'' He laughed before looking at the Eds again, noticing that Edd was looking at him in confusion, ''What?''

''Sorry for being to curious but ain't you too young for this job?'' Edd asked, ''I mean how old are you 22?

''Yes I am 22 year old and I might know that this a bad thing to do but I am doing this for money because sometimes life forces us to do things that we hate. You three are a perfect example of it. Perharps someday I'll tell you why I'm doing.'' The man said as he held his hand out to Double D who bumped it, ''My name is David Miller.'' He then pulled a piece of paper which had his phone number written on it out of his pocket and handed it to Double D, ''Phone me if you will need help.'' He said before walking up to Regina. He got into it and drove off.

Then Double D pulled his phone out and phoned Ted who answered the call.

''Ted. We gave David the body of Simeon.'' Edd said.

''Good job boys. I knew I could count on you.'' Ted said back.

''Ask him when he will pay us.'' Eddy asked Double D.

''Eddy is asking when you will pay us.'' Edd did as he was told to.

''When the time is right my friend. When the time is right.'' Ted said before ending the call. Edd sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket.

''So? When he will pay us?'' Eddy asked.

''I dunno Eddy. He told that he will pay us when the time is right.'' Edd replied.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	6. Mariage Counselling

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Grand Theft Auto. I own OC's.**

 **Suprise! Two chapters in two days!**

''Hey Aman? Tracey?'' Michael called his wife and daughter as he walked into his mansion but got no response from them so he came to conclusion that nobody was home. He then walked out of his mansion and lit up a cigarette but he couldn't enjoy his cigarette because he saw two familiar tennis rockets. He realized what was going on so he quickly ran back to his mansion and began so shout for his wife.

''Amanda! Amanda! You better not be! Not in my house.'' He shouted as he went upstairs to see his wife covered in a towel.

''Fuck you Michael! Go away!'' Amanda shouted.

''I'm playing that turd a hundred fifty bucks an hour to fuck my own wife! In my own bed!'' He shouted angrily as he ran into his room to see a tennis couch in his underwear.

''I'm sorry bro! She said you had an agreement!'' Tennis Coach shouted.

''You and I gonna have an agreement! I'm gonna arange your fucking funeral.'' Michael said angrily as he walked towards the tennis chouch who ran towards the window.

''I'm really sorry bro!'' Tennis Coach apologized again, ''I'd comp the session!''

''You're a dead man!'' Michael shouted as the coach jumped from the window Then Michael quickly ran out of his room and down the stairs to see Franklin and the Eds walking towards his home.

''What's up man?'' Franklin asked.

''Yeah. We saw a guy jumping from the window when we were walking to your house.'' Ed added.

''Get out my way.'' Michael said through gritted teeth.

''What's wrong Michael?'' Edd asked.

''Nothing. It's just a misunderstanding.'' Amanda lied.

''She fucked a prick in my bed.'' Michael told them the truth.

''You're serious?'' Eddy asked.

''You bullshittin' me?'' Franklin asked.

''You guys in or what?'' Michael asked.

''Fuck it. Let's do this man.'' Franklin replied.

''We will help Michael.'' Edd replied as he and the other two Eds went to Franklin's Buffalo.

''Just don't kill him!'' Amanda shouted before shutting the doors.

Franklin and Michael got into the gardener's white Bison and drove after the Tennis Couch, followed by the Eds in Franklin's Buffalo.

''This truck is yours?'' Franklin asked.

''Guys is doing some job for me. He'll get it back.'' Michael replied, ''Might have a dead body hooked to it, but he'll get it back.''

''So? We killing this coach?'' Came Eddy's voice from the speakerphone.

''He'll wish he was dead. That's a problem?'' Michael asked as he grabbed the speakerphone.

''Shit, a dog shouldn't shit in another man, kennel.'' Franklin replied.

''Exactly. People have been shitting in my kennel for too long.'' Michael said back.

''What is this guy doing?'' Eddy asked Ed and Edd who shrugged in response as a camper stopped at the road, blocking their way to the Tennis Coach.

''Hey! Get out of the way!'' Franklin shouted to the driver who unblocked the road but unfortunely the group had lost the Tennis Coach, ''I think we lost him.''

''He lives somewhere in the canyon. We'll find him.'' Michael said through the speakerphone, ''You guys follow me. I'll lead to to that piece of shit.'' They drove in silence before he spoke up, ''You see that little piece of shit?''

''No Michael. We didn't.'' Edd replied through the speakerphone before they reached a road on the canyon. They saw the houses over the canyon but the group still looked for the Coach's car and they did found it, standing in front of one the houses.

''That's his car, right here!'' Michael shouted as he parked the garden's truck before getting out of it with Franklin. The Eds got out of the Buffalo too.

''He is in one of these fucking houses?'' Franklin asked.

''Yes he is...'' Eddy said as he stared at the Tennis Couch house in awe, ''I hoped to live in the house like that when I moved here.''

''But ain't this seem too unlogical? He is a Tennis Couch.'' Edd said before looking at Michael who staring at the Tennis Couch who was at the balcony.

''Hey asshole! You ran off before we could settle our debts!'' Michael shouted angrily.

''Michael bud! You got the wrong idea!'' Tennis Couch shouted back in fear.

Michael then turned to the garderner's truck, ''There's a winch in the back of the truck. One of you tie one of those supports up there.''

''Are you going to pull this thing down?'' Edd asked in confusion.

''Yes I will Double D.'' Michael replied, ''That prick pulled my marriage down.''

''Man, are you gonna be this fucking dramatic?'' Franklin asked.

''Yeah, whatever.'' Michael replied, ''One of you tie one of those supports, now.''

Ed walked up to the truck and opened the trunk of it. He took the duty cable and walked up to one of the the house's supports and hooked the cable on one of them.

''I told you I'd comp the session bud!'' Tennis Coach shouted.

''Well, there was a lot of freaking sessions bud!'' Michael shouted back, ''I'm thinking you were working on more than just her backhand!''

''Mandy's backhand has a long way bro! I'm thinking you were working on more than just her backhand!'' Tennis Coach shouted.

''Well, maybe I should come up there and practice my backhand on your face!'' Michael shouted back.

''Michael. I hooked it up.'' Ed said as he approached Michael.

''I'm gonna stick up my hand and say that was uncool, bud. My bad, seriously.'' Tennis Coach shouted before a Mexican stepped up on the balcony. He saw the argument so she pulled her phone out and phoned someone.

''How fucking maganimos. May I please offer my applause...You fucking motherfucker!'' Michael shouted.

''Dude!'' Tennis Coach said in realization of what Michael is about to do.

''Hey! We'll see how you like when someone fucks with your shit!'' Michael shouted as he and Franklin got into the truck as the Eds got back in the Buffalo.

''Hey! Wait! You got the wrong idea pal!'' Tennis Coach shouted before leaving the balcony as quick he could.

''Here we go! Let's see what happens!'' Michael shouted as he began to accelerating the truck, pushing it to the limit.

''Michael is crazy...'' Edd said to Ed and Eddy who nodded in response as the balcony began shaking. After that he took the speakerphone, ''Michael? Are you sure about this?"'

''Yes I am. He messes with me so he doesn't get away from me.'' Michael said as the balcony began breaking up.

''He sorry now if he wasn't already.'' Franklin stated, ''Man, homie ain't grubbing outside tonight, dog. Push the pedal homie.''

Just then, the supporst break lose, causing the entire balcony fall down.

''Are you fuckin' serious?'' Franklin asked.

''Let's he how he liked it.'' Michael said as he was so pleased with himself for what he had just done.

''Of fuck me...'' Came Eddy's voice from the speakerphone, ''You are crazy Mike!''

''He destroyed my marriage. He had to pay.'' Michael replied through the sparkerphone.

''Ehh...Michael I think you pulled more than just the deck...'' Edd said in shock.

''It's a foolish man who build his house on the sand.'' Michael stated as the group headed back to Michael's house.

Suddenly Michael's phone started to ring. The owner of the phone pulled it out and asnwered the call.

''Michael De Santa! What the hell! That's not my house!'' Came Tennis Coach voice.

''Bullshit.'' Michael said back.

''Bro, I couldn't afford a place like that. I'm a tennis coach! I hit balls for living. I was just hidding there.'' Tennis Coach explained.

''Give the phone!'' Another voice came from the phone, ''You! You're a dead man! Green Light! Martin Mandrazo give you a green light!''

''Oh, I'm scared lady. Just fucking terrified.'' Michael said before ending the call.

Homever, lady in phone wasn't joking. Not long after that five black Baller SUV showed up with Mexican gangsters who were firing pistols at the gardener's truck and Franklin's Buffalo.

''We've got come company!'' Eddy said, ''Guys you get rid of them.''

''Will do Eddy.'' Ed said as he pulled his pistol out. Franklin and Edd did the same thing. Three men started to fire bullets from their pistols. Soon enough they managed to get rid of the two of them but they still had three on their tail.

''We can't handle this? Can we? Screw'em!'' Michael shouted as Franklin shot the driver of one of the Baller's and the car drove into the fence while Ed and Edd got rid of the another one Baller.

''Let's go! Let's leave them behind!'' Franklin shouted as the Mexican's gangster got out of the last Baller and started to shot at them but unfortunely for them but fortunely for our heroes their death bodies fell on the ground, not long after that.

''Alright we're done with them!'' Eddy said through the speakerphone, ''Now let's go to your house Michael before more of them will show up on the road.''

''Yeah, homie. The eses are booked.'' Franklin agreed with Eddy.

''Ed you did a great job. You are a great shooter. Franklin and Edd you did good too but you have to work at your aim.'' Michael said. ''You can work on your aim at the shooting range.''

''Yes we know.'' Edd said as the group made it back to the Michael's mansion. They got out of the cars and gathered in front of the doors to Michael's house.

''Hey, thanks for helping me out today. I had no idea it was gonna get that hot.'' Michael said.

''Shit. Pulling houses off the hillside sure has a way of fucking with poeple.'' Franklin said back.

''That's a blood gentle way to put it Frank.'' Eddy said.

Then a black Beller drove on the driveway, stopping near the group. Two Mexicans got out of it and opened the passager doors to reveal a man by the name of Martin Madrazo and a woman. Then two gang members grabbed a pistol and a baseball bat.

''Do you know who I am?'' Martin asked angrily as he walked up to Michael.

''No.'' Michael replied.

''Do you? What about your friends?'' Martin asked as he pointed at Franklin and the Eds, ''Do you know who I am?''

''No.'' Eddy replied.

''Who are you?'' Ed asked.

''Maybe.'' Edd replied.

''I think so.'' Franklin replied.

''Good.'' Martin said before turning to Michael, ''I know who you are. I know where you live and you two tell me your names.''

''Eddward.'' Edd said.

''Franklin.'' Franklin said.

''Licenses. From all of you.'' Martin ordered. The Eds and Franklin did as they were told to. They took out the licenses and gave them to Martin. The Mexican man glanced at them before keeping them, ''One of you tell him who I am.''

''I think Martin Madrazo.'' Edd said.

''Good boy. Now tell him my background.'' Martin ordered.

''Man, Mr Madrazo is a legitimate businessman. He was wronfully accused of running a Mexican American gang and a narcotic ring but the charges were dropped because the witnesses came up missing.'' Franklin explained.

''Smart kids.'' Martin said before grabbing a bat from the gangster, ''Michael. I've got a question for you.'' He hit Michael with the baseball bat. Michael grunted in pain as Martin started to shout at the top of his lungs, ''Why did you pull an architecturally, significant, modernist wonder home down the hillside of Vinewood hills?!''

''I thought the owner was banging my wife.'' Michael replied.

''Well that was a strange house for a Tennis Coach.'' Martin said.

''Just like I said...'' Edd thought.

''I wasn't thinking straight.'' Michael said back.

''Clearly.'' Martin remarked.

''Yeah.'' Michael agreed.

Martin gave the baseball bat back to the gangster, ''Well, Natalia will need a hotel while you finance the rebuild, won't she?''

''Sure.'' Michael said with a nod.

''Good.'' Martin said, ''And I'm guessing here that the rebuild will be somewhere in the two point million range?''

''Of course.'' Michael said.

''Good.'' Martin said back before Natalian spat in Michael's face. Then both of them along with the gangster got back in the Baller and drove off.

''That's nice.'' Michael muttered as Franklin helped him up.

''Are you alright, man?'' Eddy asked.

''Never better.'' Michael replied.

''What now?'' Ed asked.

''Looks like I'm gonna have to postpone my retirement.'' Michael said, ''Fuck! Ah, man. I'm mortgaged up to my eyeballs. Look, I know only one way to make money. I'm gonna have to give a call to an old friend. Lester, I think he is somewhere in the town. Might have to track him down. Just give me a little time alone.''

''Alright, dog.'' Franklin said as he and The Eds walked away to Buffalo and got into it. Then they drove to their houses.

''Gentelmen. What we're getting ourselves into?'' Edd asked. The other two Eds and Franklin shrugged in response.

Later in the afternoon.

''Hello. Is this still the number to Lester Crest?'' Michael asked.

''Who's asking?'' Lester asked.

''Who asking? Who asking?'' Michael asked.

''You're awful cagey. Even for a dead man, Michael.'' Lester replied.

''Oh, you don't sound good buddy.'' Michael stated.

''Tactful and charming even in death. Come and see me old friend. I'm living in Los Santos just like you. Murrieta Heights.'' Lester said.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you another chapter.**


	7. Friend Request

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Grand Theft Auto 5. I own OC's**

Edd was walking towards his house. He left his house a hour ago to take a walk around the town. He liked doing it for some reason. He walked past former Simeon's, now Ted and Marcus dealership as his phone started to ring. He quickly took his phone out of the pocket and answered the call.

''Double D.'' Came Michael's voice.

''Yes Michael?'' Edd asked.

''I think I've got a job for you. Come to Murrieta Heights and I along with a good friend of mine named Lester will tell you everything.'' Michael explained.

''Alright. I'll be as fast I can.'' Edd said with a nod before ending the call. He then quickly called Taxi. Not long after that a taxi driver stopped right next to him. The long-haired man got into the taxi.

''Hello.'' Taxi Driver greeted him, ''Where should I head?''

''To Murrieta Heights.'' Edd replied.

''Okay.'' Taxi Driver said with a nod as he drove off towards Murrieta Heights. They reached this place after several minutes. Edd took his wallet out and payed Taxi Driver for the ride. Then he got out of the taxi and walked up the stairs until he reached doors to Lester's house. He walked through them to see Michael and Lester, waiting for him in the living room.

''Hello Michael.'' He greeted them as he extended his hand to Michael who shook it before glancing over at a man on the wheelchair, ''And you must be Lester.''

''Yes. That's my name.'' Lester said with a nod, ''Do you think he's good enough for this job?''

''I'm sure he is. Michael said.

''If you say so.'' Lester said as he drove towards two crates and picked up a backpack. The he throwed backpack to Edd who managed to catch it without any problem.

''What should I do with this?'' Edd asked.

''Take this...fashionably retro bag and dress yourself up like a billionaire math genius with low level Asperger's.'' Lester replied as he used his wheelchair to drove to his computer, ''You better be ready for the minor glitch of your repulsive pseudo-messianic life.''

''Who should be ready?'' Edd asked.

''Get out of here! Both of you.'' Lester ordered, ''You Double D call me when you're ready. Michael is going to give you my number.''

''Okay.'' Edd said as he walked out of Lester's house along with Michael. They walked down the stairs and stopped right next to Michael's car. Michael gave the long-haired man Lester's phone number. Then the two men said goodbye's to each other before Edd phoned Taxi again. Not long after that the Taxi Driver stopped right next to him. He got himself into the taxi to see a familiar face on the driver seat.

''Hello again.'' Taxi Drive who happened to be the same Taxi Driver that took Edd to Lester's house greeted him.

''Hello to you too.'' Edd said.

''Where should I head now?'' Taxi Driver asked.

''To the closest Suburban Store'' Edd replied.

''Will do.'' Taxi Driver said as he drove off towards the closest Suburban store. The reached the store after a few minutes.

''Wait here. I might need you to drive me again.'' Edd said, earning a nod from the driver in response. Then he walked to the Suburban's store and walked through the doors. Once he was inside he walked over to the counter in order to talk with the cashier, ''Excuse me Miss. I got this interview with this tech company. I think I need something Geeky. ''

''What about a vest and some cargo shorts.'' The Cashier suggested as she looked around the shop. Edd came up to the vests and looked for the one that will suit him. After a not long search he decided to buy a Rearwall brown shirt. He took it and placed it on the counter. He then got himself dressed into it and walked outside of the store where a taxi was still waiting for him. The long-haired man pulled his phone out and phoned Lester who asnwered the call.

''What do you want, kid?'' Lester asked.

''I'm ready. What should I do now?'' Edd replied.

''Go to Lifeinvader offices and placed something that is in the pack in the prototype of the new phone, Jay Norris going to this prototype today in the Weazel News.'' Lester explained.

''They're going to let me in?'' Edd asked.

''I'm sure they will. Hang around till someone opens the door and acts entitled.'' Lester replied before ending the call.

Edd quickly put his phone back in his pocket before walking up to the Taxi. He got into it and told Taxi Driver to drive to the Lifeinvader offices. After a few minutes Taxi Driver parked his car in front of the Lifeinvader offices. Edd payed his and got out of the taxi. Then he made his way to the main entrance and leaned against the wall before a young man walked through the front doors with a cigarette in his mouth.

''Hello.'' He greeted him.

''Hey.'' A young man greeted back as he lit his cigarette up, ''PM's pushing for more functionality but we are maxed. I mean if we have anything to strip features especially if we're planning on releasing a fully priced update a year later.''

''Well you gotta do what you gotta do.'' Edd stated.

''We're talking beta in Q4 maybe Q3. Look, milestones are one thing but when design is changing it's mind seemingly overnight, there's not much you can do about it.'' A young man said.

''My break is about up so...'' Edd said as he moved to the door.

''Wait...Do I know you?'' A young man asked him.

''Perharps.'' Edd replied.

''IT temp? Right?'' A young man asked as he moved to the door.

''Yeah.'' Edd replied.

''You know. You gotta do something for me.'' A young man said as he and Edd walked through the doors.

''Alright. What can I do for you?'' Edd wanted to know.

''I'll tell you when we get there. I'd like to keep this one out of the datebase if you know what I mean.'' A young man replied. They both made their way to his computer, ''Here you go. If you guys let me use the OS I requested this wouldn't be a problem.'' He explained as Edd sat down on his chair to see what kind of problem he was having.

''Oh my...'' Edd said as he looked at the desktop to see a lot of naughty ads, ''You've been at it on this PC. You got any anti-virus software.'' He asked while disabling ads.

''I think so. Behind this junk on the left. Clicked an NSFW link, bro. Bit me on the ass.'' A young man replied.

''Yeah, not safe at work. I'll close these ads and see what I can do.'' Edd said as he continued to disable ads for a few minutes. Once he was done with then he used an anti-virus software. Then he stood up from the chair, ''Okay. This should do the job. You should keep things strictly ''safe for work'' from now.''

''I'll try bro.'' A young man said before extending his hand for a handshake, ''My name is Rickie Lukens by the way. You better so see the prototype in the demo room. When Norris announces it at the keynote minds are gonna blow''

''Eddward for friends Double D. I'll go to see the prototype.'' Edd said as he shook Rickie's hand before walking away from from to the room where a protype was. When he was there he made sure that nobody was coming before he opened his pack to see a device that Lester told him to put it into the prototype of the phone. He quickly opened the briefcase in which a prototype was in. He picked up and prototype of the phone before putting a device from Lester in it.

Then he quickly exited the room and made his way to the front doors of the building. He walked over to the parking lot and suprisingly the same taxi was waiting for him at the parking lot. He got into the taxi and told the driver to drive him back home before pulling his phone out. He quickly phoned Lester who asnwered the call.

''Hey Double D...hold on...hold on...domed! I domed you!'' Came Lester's voice.

''The thing is in the prototype. I'm going home to watch the keynote.'' Edd explained.

''Tea-bag! My friend!'' Lester shouted.

''Did you hear me?'' Edd asked, ''Are you playing a video-game?''

''Yeah, yeah. Sorry, kid. Phone is rigged. What's your problem. You don't like shooters?'' Lester asked.

''I like them but I prefer books. Call m friend Ed If you want a person that likes shooters.'' Edd replied.

''Alright. You did a good job kid.'' Lester said before ending the call. The long-haired man was in the Taxi for a few more minutes before the driver parked his car in front of Edd's house. He payed him money and got out of the taxi. He then walked into his house and made his way to the living-room to see Ed and Eddy who were watching a movie.

''Double D!.'' Ed shouted.

''Damn...What kind of clothes are you wearing Double D?'' Eddy asked, followed by giggle as Double D walked up to the table and picked up the remote. He then turned the TV channel at Weazel News, ''What are you doing?''

''I was doing some work for Michael and his friend Lester. I want to see what I placed in the prototype of the phone.'' Edd explained as he sat down on the couch, next to Eddy.

''Hey.'' Came Jay's voice from the TV, ''This company has come a long way since we started it in my parents pool house in East Carraway. Today, you're about to witness a new phase. Full on, weapons grade, red alert, world domination! We put a billion people's private data in public domain and we have milked every penny we could in the process. We have one of the youngest work forces in the world! An average of only fourteen point four years. That's not just impressive. It's revolutionary! Today. Right here. We are about to make the next step! Prepare to witness...the future.'' He said as he showed the phone to the people in the crowd who cheered loudly and to the poeple in front their TV's.

It was when Edd quickly pulled his phone out and phoned Jay.

''The Lifeinvader mobile device.'' Jay said before the prototype started to ring so he picked up the phone, ''Hello?'' He asked before the prototype fired one bullet right at his head, killing him immediately.

''Oh my!'' Edd shouted in shock. He didn't excepted it to happen. He then quickly grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

''Holy...'' Eddy was at the lost of words at what he just saw in TV.

''Oh...'' Ed just like Eddy was at the lost of words.

''I didn't know that this will happen!'' Edd shouted as he quickly phoned Michael who answered the call, ''Michael? Have you seen what happened to Jay?!''

''Yes. You may believe me or not but I'm shocked as much as you are.'' Michael replied.

* * *

A few days later.

The Eds were watching TV as Eddy's phone started to ring. Eddy picked up his phone from the table and answered the call.

''Hello Eddy.'' Came Michael's voice.

''Sup' Mike.'' Eddy said.

''Listen. I know that you lost almost all of your money when you moved to Los Santos and I think have a job for you. You will get your money back and earn even more if you agree to join us in the job.'' Michael explained.

''Job that will make us earn even more than we had when we moved here? Tell me what you mean Mike.'' Eddy wanted to know.

''A jewerly store heist. I already phoned Franklin and he agreed to join us in the heist and that's how I found out that you lost almost all of your money when you moved here so I decided to phone you too because I know I can count on you.'' Michael replied, ''So what do you think Eddy? Are you three in?''

''We're in.'' Eddy replied while looking at his friends.

''Good. I'll let Lester know.'' Michael said before ending the call.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	8. Jewerly Heist

**I don't own Ed Edd and Grand Theft Auto 5. I own OC's.**

The Eds walked out of their house. Today was the day in which they were going to help Michael and Lester in the Jewerly Store heist. All of them were nervous because of it because it was going to be their first heist. They saw Franklin who was standing next to his Buffalo, waiting for them. They walked up to him before The four men got into the Buffalo and drove towards an old clothes factory in which Michael and Lester were waiting for them along with the other crew members.

''Are you nervous?'' Franklin asked.

''You bet we are.'' Eddy replied.

''Franklin this is our first heist. I wouldn't agree to be a part of this but this a chance for which we've been waiting for ever since we lost almost all of our money.'' Edd added.

''I'm hoping that we don't get caught.'' Ed said.

''Me too, homie. Me too.'' Franklin agreed with a nod.

They drove in silence until they reached an old clothes factory. They got out of the Buffalo and walked up to the doors of the factory. The four men walked through them and walked up the stairs to see Michael and Lester who were waiting for them.

''We're here, homies.'' Franklin said to them.

''You and these two go and get dress into the suit for the heist.'' Lester said as he and Michael handed Franklin, Ed and Eddy three black suits. Then the three men walked away from them to the room where they could change their clothes as Michael, Lester and Edd walked into a room where Norm Richards and Eddie Toh been waiting for Franklin and the Eds. They waited a few minutes before Ed, Eddy and Franklin walked in the room, now wearing a black suits. Franklin sat down on the couch next to Double D as Ed and Eddy leaned against the wall.

Then Michael stepped forward, ''Alright. I wanna say thanks for being a part of our little operation. We're all professionals, we all know the score. We're gonna execute the plan. We're gonna move quick and we're gonna keep cool. Anybody gets pinched, this meeting never took place. We don't know each other, is that clear?''

Everyone nodded their heads in response before Lester spoke up.

''Now. We've looked very, very carefully at the plans. We considered something more complicated but given the location, the weakness of staffing and the exit points, we believe that a more simple plan will work best.''

''Double D gonna hack in, disable security. Then waltz right through the front door. Securite guard should be to our left. We neutralize him, fifteen second later you come in. I want extreme pressure applied to the staff, the customers are to be calmly subdued. I want Norm on the crowd control while I, Eddy and Ed empty out the merchandise from the cabinets. We're in and out in ninety seconds guys. Franklin'll handle your getaway. I and Ed are leaving on foot.'' Michael explained, ''Any questions?''

Everyone stayed silent.

''Good luck gentelmen.'' Double D said as the rest of the crew moved to the doors and walked through them, leaving him and Lester in the factory.

''Eddie you will be in the truck with the bikes. Other four, you're riding with me.'' Michael said as he got in the van along with Norm, Ed and Eddy. Eddy sat in the driver seat, Franklin sat next to him and Ed, Franklin and Norm sat in the back. They drove off towards the Jewerly Store.

''Alright, listen up. The five of us in this van - we're about to become accomplices in a major crime. I gotta be able to trust you with my life, my liberty, my reputation. Same goes the other way. A crew will only work, only work when there is trust. So, in the interest of fostering that kind of relationship in the short time that we have got.'' Michael explained, ''Let me introduce myself. I've done this type of thing before more than a few times. I've made good moeny doing it, enough to spend a long time not doing it. I hope it goes without saying. I know a lot people. Anyone yaps about me or any of you, you'll be dealt with. Now it's your turn Frank.''

''Uhhh...Yeah, man. I'm Franklin, dog and I'm new to these planned out detailed robberies. I done my share of small jobs. Liquor stores, warehouses, boosting cars'' Franklin introduced himself.

''So, who's next?'' Michael asked.

''Michael De Santa. Formerly Michael Towley, right? Can I just say you're the reason I got in the game, man. You're my inspiration. The original outlaw, I... '' Norm said. He wanted to say more but Michael interrupted him.

''I don't know what you're talking about so stop talking.'' Michael ordered.

''Uhhh...Be cool, man. Your secret is safe with me...us'' Norm said.

''My name is Ed Washington. I like comic books and monster movies and I am a bit nervous about this situation because this is my first heist. I used to boost cars like Franklin before I met Michael.'' Ed introduced himself.

''Alright. This guys who is in the truck with the bikes in Eddie Toh. He'll bring the bikes to the store and handling the getaway. All you need to know about him is he's good'' Michael said, ''Okay Eddy. Now your turn.''

''I'm Eddy Resse. You don't need to know anything about me except for two things. This is my first heist too. I used do scams when I was a kid but I don't think that I can count these scams to this type of work. Like Franklin and Ed, I used to boost cars before I met Michael.'' Eddy introduced himself as Franklin parked a van in front of the store. The gunmen got out of the van with Eddy as Franklin stayed in the van, waiting for Eddie to come with the bikes for escape. Soon enough he noticed a truck pulling up with the bikes.

Meanwhile the four men bursted through the front doors of the store, pointing their guns at the customers.

''This is a robbery! Everyone on the ground!'' Ed shouted.

''Please don't make any of us ruin all the great work your plastic surgeons have been doing.'' Michael said as the customers went to the ground.

''And you better stay on that floor.'' Eddy ordered.

''Let's go.'' Michael said as he and two of the three Eds rushed to the cabinets, began to smash it and grab the jewerly.

''Alright gentlemen. You have one minute.'' Edd declared.

''One minute for the first heist?! Good job Double D!'' Michael shouted as he destroyed another cabinet and picked up the jewerly.

It was when a woman rushed out of the room. Norm quickly pointed his gun at her but she didn't cared about that. She tried to make her run outside where Franklin and Eddie been preparing the bikes for the escape but unfortunely for her but fortunely for our heroes Ed managed to stop her.

''Good job E!'' Michael shouted as he got his last target. Then he looked aroung the room to see that they emptied every cabinet, ''Alright! We're done here! Let's move out.''

Ed, Eddy and Norm nodded as they followed Michael outside to see that the van was gone and Franklin and Eddie were sitting on the Sancheze's. They also noticed that a guard was talking to Franklin.

''For the last time, move it.'' The guard said to Franklin and Eddie.

''Man get the fuck out of my face!'' Franklin shouted as the guard was grabbed by Michael who throwed him on the ground.

''You forget a thousand things every day pal. Make sure this is one of'em.'' Michael said to the guard before he and Ed handed their bags to Franklin and Eddie as Eddy and Norm got on the different Sanchez, "'I'll see you at the river. Go!'' He said to Franklin who sped off on his bike along with Eddie, Eddy and Norm as he and Ed took off on the the foot.

''Stay close, stay safe. Let's go!'' Eddie shouted as was in the front of the group, followed by Franklin, Eddy and Norm. Thankfully he was giving directions to our heroes so the cops weren't swerving into them.

Everything was going well until Norm lost control of his bike. He sped past Eddie and Eddy in the directiong of the tunnel where he crashed in the construction site. Norm flew off the bike along with his bag of the jewerly. Thankfully Franklin who was behind him managed to catch the bag as he drove into the tunnel.

''Man, cheap-ass crew crashed his self out.'' Franklin said.

''He was an amateur.'' Eddie stated.

''That I could have not better put it myself.'' Eddy agreed with Eddie.

''We should be able to into a tunnel just here.'' Eddie said before seeing that the tunnel was splitting into two sites but fortunely for them the both sides would take them outside so they didn't had to be worry about it. All of them took the the same site of the tunnel.

''Man. This bike handles like a baby in this place!'' Eddy remarked.

''I studied the route and I'm not an idiot. These are the best bikes for the terrain.'' Eddie said.

''Good to know.'' Eddy grinned back as they continued to drive through the tunnels

Soon enough the three men managed get outside where they saw a truck in which Ed and Michael were but they weren't alone there. They were chased by a lot of the police cars.

''Hang in there boys. We got this covered.'' Michael said as he hit one of the police cars with the truck.

''Damn, this is so intense.'' Ed said as he fired a few bullets from the pistol at the another police car, killing the driver.

''Shot! They all over us!'' Franklin shouted.

''Keep driving! The bullbars on this truck should help me with these cops! Ed is also shooting at them so we'll get rid of them sooner or later.'' Michael said back as he hit another police car, gettind rid of it. Then he sped off with the truck to the two police cars that were really close to Franklin, Eddy and Eddie as Ed managed to kill another driver of the police car. A few more police cars joined the surviving police cars in the chase but Michael and Ed managed to get rid of them.

''A couple more shots and these bikes are done!'' Franklin shouted as Michael got rid of the last police car, losing the chase.

''Don't worry about it Frank! We lost them!'' Ed shouted, ''We don't need to worry about them, for now.''

''Three bikes? What the hell happened?'' Michael shouted as he noticed that Norm was missing.

''Man, dude crashed before got in the tunnels.'' Franklin explained.

''Shit. I shoulda paid for a better gunman.'' Michael muttered under his breath, ''What happened to his part of the store?''

''I managed to pick it up.'' Franklin replied.

''Alright, then. Good work.'' Michael said as he stopped the truck and opened the back of it. Franklin, Eddy and Eddie drove off to the inside of the truck. Then Michael closed the back of the truck and drove off towards the place where Lester and Edd would be waiting for them.

''Aw, fuck. I thought I was going to be stuck to that bike.'' Eddy said.

''And I thought you were gonna be stuck under a cop car.'' Michael said back.

''There gotta be more dudes waiting round that way. We did not just away with that shit. Did we?'' Franklin asked.

''You know what? I think we just did.'' Michael replied as he drove through the gate which was leading the garage where they are going to leave the truck.

''Whoa! I might just be able to sent my kids to college.'' Eddie cheered as Michael parked the truck in the garage. All of them got out of the truck to see Lester and Edd.

''Gentelmen. I can't believe we just did it.'' Edd said as the rest of the crew walked up to him and Lester.

''You just all of your money back and earned even more.'' Michael told him.

''I'll wire your cuts when the rocks have been sold.'' Lester declared.

''That was crazy.'' Ed said.

''What now?'' Franklin asked.

''We get out of here. Keep out heads down.'' Lester replied.

''You guys did good job.'' Michael said to Franklin and the Eds, ''What I tell you Lester?''

Lester nodded to that. He had to admit. Michael was right about Franklin and the Eds.

''Hey look. Everybody take off. Franklin, Ed, Edd and Eddy come to my house a little later on, alright? We'll celebrate.'' Michael said.

''Alright.'' Franklin said as he and Michael fist bumped and the Eds nodded their heads in response before they walked away with Eddie Toh.

Then Michael and Lester looked at the truck, ''Oh man, we're back in action.''

* * *

One day has passed since the Jewel Store heist. The Eds and Franklin were currently in a strip club, celebrating. Ed, Edd and Franklin sat in front of the scene, watching a dance of a stripper and Eddy went with one of the strippers to a room in order to have a private dance.

''I don't care if you got money, now. Don't you get it? That ain't what I was looking. Not then, not now, not ever.'' Came Franklin's ex girlfriend voice from Franklin's phone.

''I know it ain't important. Just let me take you somewhere nice.'' Franklin said.

''Where are you? Are you in a strip club? Grow up! Stop looking for the easy way.'' Franklin's ex girlfriend said back.

''Tanisha I gotta go. I'ma change. I promise. You won't even recongnize me.'' Franklin said before ending the call. Then he got a message from Michael that was telling him that he and the Eds should come to his house.

''A message from who?'' Ed asked.

''From Michael. He's writing that we should come to his house now.'' Franklin said as he stood up from the chair.

''Alright. We'll wait for Eddy and go there.'' Edd said. They waited a few moments before Eddy walked out of the room where he had a private dance. Then they made their way outside and got into Franklin's Buffalo. Then they drove off towards Michael's house. Franklin parked his Buffalo in front of Michael's mansion after a few minutes of driving. Then he and the Eds got out of the Buffalo and made their way to the house where they were greeted by Michael.

''Hey! There you are!'' Michael greeted them as he stood up from the couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

''Hello Michael.'' Edd greeted him back.

''So, we all good?'' Michael asked.

''Hell yeah, we all good. We did it.'' Franklin replied.

''Yeah. You fuckin' right we did.'' Michael said as he poured the whiskey into a glass before handing it to Franklin and the Eds. Then the five men sat down on the couch, ''Lester's offloading the gems. He knows a guy who can get us fifty cents on the dollar, ''Now we don't need to be worry about that psycho Mexican motherfucker.''

It was when an unknown man walked into Michael's mansion.

''The whole job.'' He said in anger, ''Everything about it. Anyone who knows your file. What is wrong with you?''

'"Davey!'' Michael greeted him, ''Long time no see.''

''What about Trevor?'' Davey asked, ''If that fruitcake realizes, no, no finds you're alive. You are D-O-N-E fucked!.''

''Don't worry about that. Trevor's dead. Probably.'' Michael said, ''Besides I didn't have nothin' to do with it.'' He looked at Franklin and the Eds who giggled, ''Whatever the hell it is you're talkin' about.''

''Really?'' Davey said as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Then he sat down on the couch.

''The criminals are believed to have escaped with milions of dollars worth of gems, precious stones and engagement rings.'' Weazel News reporter said, ''Albert Stalley had a lucky escape when the thieves ran straight into him.''

''Yeah, I was doing my job and I said this guy ''Hey you gotta move these bikes.''...''Albert said.

''I don't know anything about that.'' Michael lied as he turned the TV off. After that Double D's phone started to ring. He took his phone out of the pocket to see who was calling him.

''Sorry. It's our boss.'' Edd said as he stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen so he could talk with Ted in private. He answered the call and said, ''Yes Ted?''

''I and Marcus have another job for you. David will tell you everything. You will meet him at the playground in two days.'' Ted replied before ending the call.

Edd pulled his phone back in his pocket and walked back to Michael, Ed, Eddy, Franklin and Davey.

''What does he wants now?'' Eddy asked, ''He has our money for the job we did to him?''

''Now. He told me that we have to do another job for him. We'll met with David in two days and he will tell us everything.'' Edd replied.

''Now can you tell us who is Trevor?'' Ed asked as he looked at Michael.

''There's no need for that.'' Michael replied, ''We don't need to worry about him. Even if he's still alive he is not going to find me anyway.''

If Michael only knew how wrong he was.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter and let me known what you think about this chapter in the reviews.**


	9. Another job for Ted and Marcus

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Grand Theft Auto 5. I own OC's.**

Two days has passed since the Eds robbed the jewerly store and now they were on their way to the playground where they would meet up with David who was going to tell them about another job for Ted and Marcus. Once they got there, they saw him, sitting on the bench while watching they kids play.

"David ice-cream!'' a Little girl shouted as she ran to David who pulled a five dollar bill and handed it to her with smile.

"Who was that girl?" Ed asked.

"I dunno Lumpy. Guess we're about to find out." Eddy replied as they walked up to David.

"Hello guys." He greeted them.

"Was that your kid?" Edd asked.

"No. She's my sister. I've been taking care of her for over a year now. When we've met I told you that someday I will tell you why am I doing what I am doing. She's the reason why. Our parents were alcoholics. I managed to take over the parental rights. I want her to have better childhood than I had." David replied, "She's the reason why am I still walking on this world.''

"What's her name?" Ed asked.

"Alicia. Alicia Chloe Miller." David replied as he stood up from the bench, then called Alicia, "Alicia! C'mon! Your Taekwondo training starts in 30 minutes!''

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Alicia shouted as she rushed to her brother, holding an ice-cream, "Who are these men?"

"They're friends from work.'' David replied, ''Go to my car. I need to talk with them in private.''

"Alright!" Alicia replied with a nod as she walked up to David's car which appeared to be the white Washington.

"Alright. Let's talk about business." David said as he pointed at the white van, "You'll find your weapons and vests there. Then you will get into this van and drove to the East Vinewood where the Losts MC have hideout. You're going to get rid of them.''

"Why would they want us to get rid of them?" Edd asked.

"Ted and Marcus are planning to create a workshop there.'' David began, "They already have a car dealership so they came in conclusion that they need a workshop for some reason." Then he began to walk towards his littles sister, 'See ya."

The Eds walked up to the van and drove off towards the Lost's hideout. Once they got there all of them pull bulletproof vest's on them. They got out of the van, holding weapons and walked the region of the Lost's hideout.

"What are you doing here?" One of the members asked.

"We just want to look around, homie." Eddy replied.

"Look around? Get lost or othervise something bad will happen to you.'' One of the members ordered before Eddy shot him in the head, getting rid of him.

"He killed Andy!" Another the Lost's member exclaimed before he along with the other members drew their weapons. The Eds quickly ran off to the cover as six the Lost's members started to shot at them.

"Oh dead...oh dear.'' Edd said as Ed leaned out of the cover fired the whole magazine, killing the three Lost's. He then quickly went back to his cover and reloaded his Assault Rifle.

Edd leaned out of his cover to see that the three members were still alive. He also noticed that they were reloading their pistols. He fired the whole magazine from his Micro-Uzi and managed to kill only one of them.

After that Eddy leaned out of the cover and shot the last's two the Lost's MC members.

Then all of them quickly ran into the hideout to be greeted by two Lost's. They killed them without any problems before they ran into the hallways. They was more Lost's there than outside so they had to be careful.

They leaned against the wall as they heard that someone was coming. Eddy leaned his head out of the cover to see how many Lost's were coming. There were only two so he took his chance and got rid of them.

The Eds moved forward after that, killing every the Lost's MC member in the process. Soon enough, every the Lost MC member was dead.

The three Eds ran out of the building, then Eddy said, "Let get out of here before the cops arrive."

His two friends nodded before they got into the van. Thankfully the managed to leave the region before the cops arrived. Once they were away from this region Double D phoned Ted in order to inform him that the job was done.

"You did good, again and before Eddy asks me. No I'm not going to give you money now. I'll give you it when the time is right." He said before ending the call.

"Did he said anything about our payment?" Eddy wanted to know.

"He told me the same thing he told me after our first job from him." Eddy replied, earning a groan from Eddy.

"At least our money from the heist will appear on our bank accounts in a few days.'' Ed said.

''Yeah. If you say so Lumpy." Eddy said, "Let's go home."

* * *

Ten days later.

A man by the name of Trevor Philips stood at the edge of the cliff, looking at Los Santon witn an angry expression on his face. He was angry because an old friend of him cheated him very badly. He thought that this friend died a long time ago but he was wrong. This friend was still alive.

"So Michael. This is where dead men come back to life." Trevor said as he shook his head in anger, "it's been ten years. Oh but you'll keep for another day or so. Old friend? You motherfucking fuck! I grieved for you! You weren't even fucking dead. You were my best friend. Well guess who's going to shit on yout doorstep! You fuck!"

"Trevor!" the blue haired woman interrupted them, "You coming or what?"

"Yes Marie! I'm coming!'' Trevor said he turned around to his Red Bodhi and walked up to it, then he got into it and drove off towards one apartmament where he and his cronies were going to stay. They were four people with him. One man, three women. This man was known as Wade Herbert and these women were known as Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker and May Kanker.

 **Trevor finally appeared in this story! Also I hope you like the idea of the Kanker sister in this story. I have a few ideas what they can do in this story. Also I have a few idea how their relation with the Eds will look. Also sorry for the lenght of this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	10. Scouting the Port

**I don't own Ed Edd n** **Eddy Grand Theft Auto 5. I own OC's. This chapter will mostly focus on Trevor and The Kanker sisters.**

A few days has passed since Trevor and his cronies arrived in Los Santos. Currently they were staying in Wade's cousin Floyd girlfriend's apartament. Floyd wasn't happy to have them in his house because Floyd unlike Wade happened to be a guy with a pretty normal life.

Currently Trevor wasn't in the house because he left for some reason and the Kankers, Wade and Floyd were having a discussion about Trevor.

''And Trevor is...'' Wade tried to say.

It was when May noticed that Trevor had just walked into the apartament.

''Uhh...Floyd.'' May whispered to Flyod who didn't listen to her.

''Trevor is a...'' Floyd tried to say.

''Trevor is a what?'' Trevor interrupted him, demanding the answer.

''I tried to tell you that he walked in but you were too busy whining.'' May told Floyd.

''Trevor is...a good guy.'' Wade said as Trevor pushed him backwards and made his way to Floyd, ''He's like family ain't it guys?''

''Tha-tha-tha-tha-that's right, yes. B-b-b-but the thing is umm I ain't been with that many women. I don't find it easy and umm...and Debra...we're getting married uhhh.'' Floyd said in fear.

''Oh that's beautiful.'' Trevor stated calmly.

''But I'm afraid that she's gonna leave me.'' Floyd explained, ''I mean this is her place...and the fornicatin'.

''So she cares about her apartmanent more than for a guy with that she is going to marry? She's worse than us when we were kids. We were forcing three guys to be our boyfriends.'' Marie stated.

''What happened to these guys?"' Floyd asked.

''We don't know. Haven't seen them in years.'' Lee replied.

''Anyway back to the topic." Trevor began, ''What do you wanted to tell?''

''That I ain't got a very big penis! Some girls laugh when they look at it...'' Floyd replied.

''Well, show me.'' Trevor ordered as Floyd made a few steps back so he walked closer to him, ''Show me!''

''I don't want to.'' Floyd stammered.

Trevor sighed in frustation before putting his pants down, ''Mine ain't nothing special but this boy gets the job done. Alright? Now, Wade here says that you work at the docks.''

''Umm...yes.'' Floyd replied.

''Look at me!'' Trevor ordered as he noticed that Floyd wasn't looking at him.

''Can you just...put your Johnson away...Sir?'' Floyd asked.

''As Jesus.'' Trevor groaned before putting his pants up.

''Yes I work at the docks.'' Floyd finally said.

''And?'' Trevor asked, ''Anything interesting for a man like me?''

''Well I mean...I-I-I don't rightly...rightly know.'' Flyod replied, ''What kinda person are you?''

''I am that kind of person Floyd!'' Trevor shouted as he grabbed Floyd by his neck, ''I am that kind of person!'' He said before letting Floyd go, ''Now let's get out. Wade, girls and that little tormentor down there to put these on'' He said as he handed them a worker suits, ''We are going for a ride. Everyone. Gateway to America awaits!'' They all got into the worker suits and walked out of the apartament. They walked down the stairs and got into the Bodhi and drove off towards the port.

''Hey Trevor how did you meeting with Michael after all these years went? Was it good?'' Marie asked.

''It went great Marie! You have to see the new Fame or Shame episode!'' Trevor replied, then asked ''And you Floyd, What you got for me?''

''Like I said I don't rightly know what we got. You're going to have to be more exact in your questioning, sir.'' Floyd said.

''We're looking for something to steal.'' Trevor explained.

''Sir, I stole a pencil in the elementary school and I've regretting it ever since.'' Floyd said.

''Floyd always was a stick in the mud.'' Wade told them.

''Look, sir, please.'' Floyd said, ''Just tell me what you want and I'll do my utmost do assist you in finding it.''

''Floyd. The problem is Trevor doesn't know what he wants.'' Lee said.

''She's right. I don't know what I want.'' Trevor agreed, ''It's a bit. Like pornography or a perfect turd. I can't quite describe it but I'll know it when I see it.''

''You ain't aiding my comprehension.'' Floyd said.

''Alright, alright. How's this. Two hundred and thirty six billions worth of cargo came through the Port of Los Santos last year.'' Trevor said.

''He's really good with numbers.'' May added.

''I don't want to hijack a truck full of pineapples Floyd. You need to give us the inside track on what's coming through.'' Trevor finished.

''We don't know what's in the containers. They certainly don't put price tags on them.'' Floyd said back.

''Have you noticed Floyd?'' Marie asked.

''Noticed what?'' Floyd asked in confusion.

''Anything different? Anything that might indicate something.'' Marie explained.

''Well, there's been all these Merryweather folks hanging around.'' Floyd said.

''Merryweather? Our favourite guys, right girls?'' Lee asked, earning nods from her sisters.

''Merryweather Security Consulting? Private army to the New World order?'' Trevor asked, ''The folks waging outsourced shadow wars in twenty countries around the globe and recently cleared operate on US soil?''

''That umm...That's sounds like them.'' Floyd replied.

''So we've got a private militia in the port.'' Lee stated.

It was when Trevor drove through the gate which was leading to the port. He parked his car next to one bulding, then all of them got out of it.

"Here come the supe." Floyd said, then stated, ''I got to check in."

"Be careful Floyd because this can go wrong very quick." Marie told him as they walked up to the supe.

"We got a waste spillage, and I got a slot on the cleanup crew." the Supe exclaimed before Floyd pushed his cousin to him, then the two men walked up the stairs.

"There is nothing that Wade here ain't gonna do for a warm meal.'' Trevor said as Wade and the supe walked into the building, then he and the Kankers followed Floyd into the docks.

"You gonna take me to see this freighter?" Trevor wanted to know.

"Yeah, it's over here." Floyd replied.

"You ever get helicopters coming in and out of here?" Lee asked.

"You know those big sky crane things that can pick up a whole container?" May added.

"Now, this is restricted airspace. They won't let anything out of here without clearance." Floyd told them, "Shot it down if they have to.''

"So how's a man or a woman in the hurry supposed to get in and out of this place?" Trevor asked.

"Well we got a port that dredged to fifty feet.'' Floyd replied.

''Sounds good to me." Marie began, ''Now tell me what's the coast guard response like?"

"Well they got cutters, forty five foot response vessels, air support...you're gonna move much faster than them. Especially if you're carying something.'' Floyd replied.

"Okay, now it became a little harder." Marie stated.

"Don't worry, sis. We've been doing harder things than that." Lee said, ''Besides we can have Floyd saddle up and ride him across the Miriam Turner Overpass."

''Well, Lee. That idea with Floyd sounds good to me." Trevor said with a nod.

"I just said they had the water surface real covered." Floyd told them.

"Okay." Trevor said back.

"That is the freighter I told you guys about." Floyd said as he pointed at the freighter.

"Wonder of if they have something worth stealing on it." May said.

"We just stevedore then, we ain't meant to know what's in the containers." Floyd told her.

''But?" May asked.

"But these are marked military. Government." Floyd replied.

"Anything weird about that?" Trevor asked.

''The government stuff is hot freight. Pulls up, goes right through." Floyd began, '"This stuff just been sitting here.''

"You are beginning to arouse my curiosity...I do believe that you are beginning to arouse the girls curiosity too." Trevor stated.

"Over there." Floyd said as he pointed at the guy who was being hassled by two Merryweather's, "Looks like Forest got on the wrong side of some Merryweather guys."

"You two." a Worker who stood beside the handler called Floyd and Trevor, "Couple of containers in bay B got to be brought to F."

Floyd and Trevor got into the handler and drove off towards the containers in bay B.

"And you three. Go to the crane. One of our guys been waiting on a crane driver for nearly an hour." a Worker said to the Kankers.

"Alright. Let's go girls." Lee said as they began to walk to the Crane. Once they were there they climbed up the ladder.

''Hey! There ain't time to admire the view! I been waiting for a crane driver nearly an hour." a Worker exclaimed.

"None of us are permitted to drive cranes, buddy." Marie told him.

"Hey, you need me to get your Union rep up here, right now?'' A worker began, "Sooner one of you get in the cab, sooner we can get out of here."

"Alright girls, who's going to the cab?" Lee asked.

"You're the oldest one." Marie smirked.

"Fine." Lee groaned as he climbed down to the cab. She walked through the doors and sat down on the chair, then she asked, "Alright. I'm here what do I do?"

"Load the containers onto the trucks." a Worker replied.

"Okay, here we go." Lee said before she hooked up one of the containers, then she moved the crane to the the end where the truck was waiting for the containers. She realesed the container on the truck, then the truck drove off.

"And you said you wasn't qualified." a Worker complimented her, then ordered, "Go back up to te other end and start again."

Lee did as she was too. She went back up to the other end and hooked up another container, then she moved the crane once again to the end where another truck was waiting. She realesed the container on the truck, then the truck drove off.

"Alright. You're done, break time." a Worker exclaimed as Lee walked out of the cab and climbed up the ladder and walked up to the vantage of the end of the catwalk where her sisters been waiting for her.

It was when May said, "Look at amazing this view girls!''

"Yeah! I should take some photos for... Mildred!" Marie agreed as she pulled her phone out of her pocket before she took a few photos of the freighter.

"Send it to Ronnie." May said, "Perharps he'll find something interesting about it."

Her sister nodded before sending the photos to their friend who stayed back in Blaine Country on Trevor's order, then they made their way to the ladder and climbed down. After that Marie received to messages, one from Ron and one from Trevor.

"What did they wrote Marie?" Lee wanted to know.

"Ronnie wrote me that he received those and will let us and Trevor when he'll find something interesting and Trevor wrote me that he and Floyd went to one place after we you placed a container on the truck and that we need to go back to Floyd's apartament in his car." Marie replied.

"Alright then." Lee said as they began to walk towards the place where they left Trevor's car, "Let's go."

Once they got there they got into the Bodhi and drove off towards Floyd's apartament. When they got there they got out of the Bodhi and waited for Trevor and Floyd to come. They waited for several minutes until Trevor showed up, but without Floyd.

"Look who decided to show up." Lee said, then she noticed that Floyd was missing, "Where's Floyd."

"We had some...complications.'' Trevor began, "But don't worry! He'll come back alive. He may be come back a little beat up but alive." He told them, "Also Ronald sent a message about your photos Marie. Good job."

"Thanks." Marie said with a nod.

"Also Ronald phoned me and told me that we've stumbled onto something." Trevor began, "He told that there is a container below the deck that they're guarding for the government. Serious military technology. Also I found a manifest. They're testing something out at sea. It's gotta be that." He finished, "Now let's go upstairs."

The three sister nodded. They walked up the stairs and walked into Floyd's apartment only to be greeted by Wade who was sitting on the couch, covered in shit.

"I tried to stop it..." Wade began, "But it just kept...coming...and coming..."

"There, there Wade..." Trevor said as he hugged him, then he quickly moved backwards, "You're just not cut out for honest work, alright?"

"Did you get what you needed?" Wade asked him and stood up from the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. I just figure out a place to plan this now." Trevor replied, looking around the room.

"What about this?" Lee asked as she pointed the wall which was covered by Debra's photo.

"Yeah, this will do." He agreed as he took Debra's photo and throwed it on the floor.

"That woman ain't even fine." Wade stated as he walked up to the photo, "Ain't no one understands why Floyd lets her use him." He said as he picked up the photo and leaned it against the wall.

"It's low self-esteem, Wade.'' Trevor said, "We gotta build him back up." As the began to draw plans of the heist on the wall, "Alright, based on our observations I'd say these Merryweather security cocksnots are sitting on something real valuable. I think they got two of these things but we only need one."

He pointed at the freighter, "First one is on that freighter in a container below deck. They got guards all over that ship, so it's likely they're keeping it on ice. Thair air, land and sea routes into the port'll be locked down as soon as we make a noise. At these X' here which means we have to blow up the ship and grab the thing underwater. Need a guys to plant the bombs, a guys to look out for him with a rifle and a guys to grab the thing, whatever it is underwater. That means stealing us a submarine, of course but you can find us one of them, can't ya?"

Then he pointed at the another approach, "Now, the other one is off the coast, being tested. They're running the operation from the dock where I last saw Floyd. We'll need a submarines for that too and probably a chopper, a big one. We go out there, look around underwater, locate it, bring it back here and find what it is."

"Here? To the condo?" May asked.

"Alright! So what do you guys think? Container ship or whatever's offshore?" Trevor wanted to know.

"I'm up for container." May said.

"Yeah, me too." Marie agreed with a nod.

"I'm up for whatever's offshore." Lee said.

"And me." Wade agreed with her.

"Trevor." Marie said, "Your choice."

It was when Trevor drew an X on the container ship approach, "It's gotta be the container, right?"

The three sisters and Wade nodded. It was when badly beated up Floyd walked into the apartament.

"What is that smell?" He wanted to know.

"Oh! We are going straight to the local Union Rep." Trevor replied, then pointed at Wade, "Wade here was injured in the performance of his duties. Human waste has seeped into his very pores and I am sorry to say this but I don't think he's ever going to smell normal, again."

"You can't go the Union.'' Floyd told him.

"You are Union, alright, and vouched for us, alright." Trevor said before he walked up to Floyd and pushed his towards Wade, "Look at him! Smell him!" Then Trevor and the Kankers moved towards the exit.

"Trevor! Trevor! You're planning a robbery on my place of work! You violated Mr Raspberry Jam and God alone knows what else!" Floyd said before spotting destroyed photo of Debra, "You damaged Debra...look my lady and my Union, that's all I got. So why don't we just...why don't we just let this all slide? Huh?"

"If you're comfortable...with what's happened to your cousin, then so be it, alright? But I would give him a bath and rinse him off!" Trevor said as he moved towards the doors where the Kankers were waiting for him.

"No!" Wade shouted as Trevor and the Kanker walked out of the apartament, leaving him alone with his cousin, "No baths!"

* * *

A few hours later.

It's been a few hours since the Eds got their money from the heist on their banks accounts and now they were in Eddy's new grey XV40 Toyota Camry, driving towards an old Oil Derrick to met with Michael. After several minutes of driving they arrived at the place to see that Michael and Franklin were waiting for them. Eddy parked his new car and got out of it along with his friends, then the three men walked up to Michael and Franklin.

''Nice car.'' Franklin told Eddy.

''Thanks. Finally we don't have to call the Taxi or take your car when we want to go somewhere.'' Eddy said.

''Michael. Why did you called us here?'' Edd asked.

''You guys gotta get out of the town.'' Michael replied.

''What?'' Ed asked.

''What are you talking about Michael?'' Edd asked.

''We ain't going nowhere, man.'' Franklin said.

''Well then take a trip. You just got your money from the heist. Make sure it's a long trip.'' Michael said.

''What is going on?'' Ed asked.

''Things, alright?'' Michael replied, ''Look, you remember I told you I know people? Feds who looked after me when I retired?''

''You did?'' Franklin asked.

''Yeah, man I did I mean I think I did...I don't know...Shit.'' Michael said, ''Jesus Christ guys. I got so many stories I can't even keep them straight. I'm full of shit.''

''Yeah but your full of shit got us a lot of money.'' Eddy said, ''One score with you and we made so much that we don't have to work for years.''

''Yeah, I mean...I'm a great thief. But you know it's the other shit that I ain't figured out.'' Michael said.

''So why have you brought us here Michael?'' Edd asked.

''This clown...I mean he's an okay guy. Fucking cocksucker. We did a deal a long time ago. Didn't go quite the way it was supposed to go. Wrong guy got killed, so I had to go into a kind of a an informal witness protection program. He helped me, I didn't reveal secrets of his and everything was cool. Problem started when recently I became unretired. I mean he shows up, starts calling favours, telling me to do shit, I mean look, guys I'm working for the fucking Feds.'' Michael explained.

''Oh damn...'' Eddy said.

"Oh dear...'' Edd said.

"Oh...'' was all Ed could say.

''Oh fuck, man.'' Franklin said.

''That ain't even the worst part. I ever tell you about Trevor?'' Michael asked.

''Yes. That guy who came to your house to bitch about you being a part of the heist mentioned someone named like that. And you told us that we don't need to worry about him.'' Eddy replied.

''Well I was wrong and listen to me. This guy is a hell walking on Earth. That's what he is.'' Michael explained.

''Well, let's bury this motherfucker.'' Franklin suggested.

''Oh, yeah. Good luck with that.'' Michael said, ''Trevor and I got history complicated fucking history.'' He began, ''Look I done a lot of things that I ain't proud of. Okay I never claimed to be an angel. But you meet Trevor, guys. You'll swear I am an angel. ''

''So what do we do?'' Ed asked.

''I don't know, I'm just gonna, you know try to play both sides. You know until I can find a way out this shit.'' Michael replied.

''Michael you helped us. At least we can help you back.'' Edd said, earning nods from Franklin, Eddy and Ed.

''It's a death sentence, guys.'' Michael told them.

''We don't want to hear that Michael. If the Bureau ain't gonna take you to court.'' Edd said.

''Then motherfuckers just hustlers anyway.'' Eddy added.

''Hey, you guys are a good kids. This means a lot to me. Like I told you. I'm a terricif thief. I'll find something for you, big.'' Michael told them, then he looked around and said, ''Come on, you better take off.''

''Alright, man. We're with you.'' Franklin said back as he got on his bike as the Eds walked up to Eddy's Toyota, ''We're with you.''

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter. Let me know what you think about this chapter in the reviews.**

 **Also sorry for the delay of this chapter. School has been keeping me busy.**


	11. Six's company

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Grand Theft Auto. I own OC's.**

 **Also thank you for over 1 500 views and 11 favs!**

Eddy sighed as he stared at the pile of card in stress. He was so nervous because he and Double D were playing a game of cards and he was the first one to take the card from the pile. He lowered his hand to take the card but hesitated to take it for some reason, then he rubbed his head. He stood up from the chair and began his trip around the house of him and his friends.

He took a trip around the whole house, much to Double D's irritation. Once he walked back into the living room he glanced over at Ed who was watching the new episode of the Evil Tim's TV series, then he walked back to the chair and sat on it, looking at the pile of cards.

"Eddy'' Edd spoke up, "Can you please take the card before I grow beard?"

"Double D! Don't interrupt me! I play systemically, scientifically..." Eddy told him, then he let out a long sigh before picking up one cards from the pile. He smiled before sighing in relief because it was ace peak, ""Alright..I've got ace peak... it means that you're not going to have ace peak...and It means that should surrender." He grinned, "Double D. I have such an advantage. If you surrender I'll only take half of the money."

Edd rolled his eyes as he picked up one card. He looked at it and smirked, then he showed the card to Eddy. It was ace diamond. Eddy shot him an angry glare before taking another card from the pile of cards, he sighed in relief because it was king diamond. Then Double D took another card from the pile and showed it to Eddy. It was another ace.

Eddy slammed his fist angrily at the table, earning chuckles from both of his friends.

"Let's see." Edd said as he picked up the money from the table, "I won...45 dollars.'' Then he phone rang, "Wonder who it is." He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see who was calling him.

"Who is it?" Ed asked.

"It's Michael." Edd replied as he answered the call,"Yes Michael?"

"Double D. I need you to come to a lot off El Rancho." Michael began, "Not far from where we met before."

"Alright. We'll be there in several minutes." Edd said as he hung up.

"What does Michael want?" Ed asked.

"He needs us to come a lot off El Rancho." Edd replied.

"I know where it is." Eddy said, then he stood up from the chair and picked up his car keys.

"Thankfully the episode has ended." Ed said as turned the TV off and stood up from the couch, then he along with Edd and Eddy walked into their room and took their guns out of them before moving towards the doors. Once they were outside they saw Franklin who walked up to his motorcycle.

"Sup' Frank." Eddy greeted him.

"Sup' homies.'' Franklin greeted them back, "You had a phone call from Michael too?"

"Yeah." Ed said with a nod.

"Alright, then." Franklin said as he got on the bike, "We'll talk once we'll be on the place."

"Yeah, sure." Eddy said with a nod as he got into his Toyota along with the other Eds, then they drove off towards the meeting place.

Once they arrived at the warehouse which happened to be the meeting place. They got out of their cars and saw a chopper and two men. One of these men happened to be Trevor who was shouting at the other man. Both of them didn't paid attention to the Eds and Franklin so they waited for Michael to come.

They didn't have to wait long. Michael drove into the meeting place and got out of the car.

"Hey T." Michael said as he walked up to Trevor, "Enough with the faux political bullshit."

The man at which Trevor was shouting at sighed as he walked away from the six men..

"Franklin, the Eds." Michael said, "Guys. You'd better take off."

"Shit, we're good." Franklin told him.

"Yeah. We ain't bailing." Ed added.

"Am I detecting some...some sort of...sons I never had bullshit here?" Trevor asked, then he looked at Franklin and the Eds, "Listen. If you wanna replace some father figure, you can do a lot better than this fat snake, alright? This fucker would eat his own kids.''

"Like I said guys." Michael said, "Deranged."

''Yeah, and best friend." Trevor added.

''Exactly." Michael laughed as he moved to the chooper, "That's Trevor, my best friend and that's Franklin, Ed, Edd n Eddy. The sons I always wanted."

"Wait...Ed Edd n Eddy?" Trevor asked, "You guys used to live in Peach Creek before?"

"Yeah..." Ed said in confusion, "We used to live there."

"How do you know that T?" Michael asked.

"I'll keep that answer for myself Mikey, at least for now." Trevor replied, "And the three of you, stay with me after this job."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Eddy said.

"Alright, guys listen, this is the shot." Michael began, "I'm gonna do all the heavy lifting on this job, okay? Trevor, Eddy, all I need you guys to do is fly me and Ed to the target. Franklin and Double D, you guys gonna cover me from across the street. We're gonna make these assholes happy and we're gonna walk away from this thing clean."

"And they help us spring Brad, right?" Trevor added.

"Yeah, we'll take about Brad later, alright?" Michael replied.

''Who's Brad?" Eddy whispered to Ed and Edd who shrugged.

"I and Ed got to change." Michael continued, "Frank and Double D, you guys better grab a head start."

"It was nice to meet you, homies." Trevor said to Franklin and the Eds.

"Yeah, whatever." Franklin said as he and Double D walked up to his bike and got on it and drove off as Michael and Ed walked into the warehouse to change their clothes. After a few minutes they walked out, now wearing a proper suit for the job.

"You look great, lumpy." Eddy commented.

"Yeah. I know." Ed said.

"The goverment gimp at last." Trevor said to Michael as they four men got into the chopper. He and Eddy sat in the front as Ed and Michael sat in the back.

"Yeah, bite me." Michael said back as they flied off, "We need to get to the Agency headquarters. Downtown."

"Your new friends are a riot." Trevor stated, "No wonder you said sayonara to the old crew."

"Walking away ain't easy Trev, but sometimes I guess you gotta make compromises." Michael told him.

"What happened to dying with a gun in your hand?" Trevor asked.

"Life happened." Michael began, "Annoying wife, two kids. Remember them? You get tied down, you can't move anymore."

"What about your ties to me. To Brad?" Trevor wanted to know.

"Those ties are why you got roped in on this FBI instigated suicide pact." Michael replied.

"For as long it keeps me amused am I." Trevor said with a nod.

"I ain't exactly sure it's gonna be amusing." Michael said.

"I don't think it's gonna be amusing either." Ed said with a nod.

"Yeah. Me too." Eddy agreed with them.

"Whatever." Trevor said.

It was when they reached the building.

"I and Ed are going in on the west side of the tower." Michael began, "Get Us in position. We'll drop."

Trevor and Eddy hovered overhead before Michael and Ed started to rappel down to the Agency office window.

"Trevor. You fuck around while we're out there. I'll have Eddy shot you in the your fucking head." Michael said as he and Ed rappeled down the building.'

"Yeah.'' Trevor said as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't think this is a good idea Mike." Eddy began, "I may be good behind the wheel but I'm not that good behind the steers."

Once Michael and Ed reached the right window. They broke through the window to see the Target along with many IAA agents. Michael grabbed the target by his neck as Ed pointed his assault rifle at the agents.

"Who the fuck are they?!" a Woman asked in confusion as she moved to the doors, "Terminate him. Close this problem, right now!" She ordered before walking out of the office.

''Yeah. We could use a little backup here." Michael said.

"Double D, Franklin. Are you there?" Ed asked.

In the meantime Frankling and Edd were already perched on the roof of the Arcadius Business Center.

"We're here Ed." Edd replied.

"Thirty-six floor. We got you." Franklin added. He, Edd and Ed began to shot the agents down as Michael held the target as a hostage.

''K is high value. Use prejudice!" One of the agents shouted before Ed shot him in the head.

"C'mon guys! Get them off me!" Michael shouted.

"What's happening?" the Target asked in confusion as the three men shot down all of the agents, one by one.

"Room's clear!" Ed exclaimed.

"T! Eddy! Hit the winch! Get us out of here!" Michael shouted.

"Alright!" Eddy shouted as he and Trevor hoisted Michael, Ed and the Target up.

"Whoa. Looks like we've attracted of their air unit!" Trevor remarked, spotting that the three IAA choppers were flying towards them as Michael, Ed and the Target were in the chopper.

"Double D. Frank. You got something coming at you!" Eddy shouted. Several seconds later Franklin and Edd killed the pilot of one of the choppers.

"I thought we had the easy job!" Edd shouted.

"Me too, homie! Me too!" Franklin agreed.

The other two choppers were chasing Ed, Eddy, Trevor and Michael. Trevor and Eddy were tried as Ed and Michael tried to shot them down. Soon enough, both of the choppers were shot down by them.

"Okay, guys take us back to the lot!" Ed said.

"Roger that Ed!" Trevor shouted.

"Hey. Frank, Double D. They ain't got their eyes in the sky. You guys can clear out of there." Michael said to Double D and Franklin.

"Alright!'' Came Franklin's voice.

"See you at the warehouse!" Came Edd's voice.

"Who are you people?" the Target spoke up.

"That doesn't matter.'' Eddy replied.

"They said they were government... I do home... theater...I'm not..." the Target said in confusion.

"We don't care who you are." Eddy told him.

"Then why you're doing this to me?" the Target asked.

"Hey, hold tight. I've got some friends with the Bureau. They'll explain everything." Michael told him.

"You saved me... thank you... thank you." the Target thanked as Eddy and Trevor the chopper landed at the lot. Everyone got out of the chopper, then an FIB agent came up to them.

"Hey go easy to on him." Michael said.

"You saved me... thank you." the Target thanked, once again as the FIB agent lead to a van. It was when he realized something, "Hey! Hey! No! No!" he shouted before another agent put a bag on his head.

"Hey! Give this guy a break!" Michael told them before both of the agent got into the van and drove off, then he sighed at frustation as he and Ed went to the warehouse to change their clothes. A few minutes later they walked out of the warehouse, now wearing their normal clothes.

"In bed with the Bureau." Trevor exclaimed as he pointed at Ed, Edd (who was taken back here by Franklin.) and Eddy, "And a new running bodies!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Yeah, they're more of a protege." Michael told him.

"Yeah. What you gonna teach them to be old before their time?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, or never grow up." Michael said, rolling his eyes.

''They seem like a good kids." Trevor stated, then he exclaimed, "Michael look at this! New city! New set problems!" he said as he got into the chopper, "You guys wait here for me! I'll be back in an hour!'' he said as he flied off.

"Are you going to wait for here?" Michael wanted to know.

"Yeah." Eddy replied, "We don't want to piss off a psychopath."

"Alright, then." Michael said as he turned around to his car, "I'll see guys later."

The Eds nodded in response, then Michael walked up to this car, got into it and drove off.

* * *

" _I'll be back in an hour_." Eddy said, annoyed because they've been waiting three hours for Trevor to come

"Wonder what he is going to show us?" Edd asked.

"Guess, we're about to find out." Ed replied as ax Taxi drove into the warehouse area with Trevor as it's driver.

"C'mon guys! Get in!" Trevor shouted. The Eds walked over to the Taxi and got into it, then Trevor drove off.

"Mind if I ask where are we going?" Edd asked.

"It's a suprise!" Trevor shouted, "We're heading to my hideout."

"And where did you get that taxi?" Ed asked.

"I borrowed it from a good friend of mine." Trevor replied.

"Oh..." The three Eds said at the same time. They stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

They arrived at the place several minutes later. The got out of the taxi and walked up the stairs, then they walked into the house.

"I'm home!" Trevor said, "Girls! Come here! I've a suprise for you!"

"What suprise Trevor?" May asked.

"Wait a minute... I know that voice." Ed thought before "the girls" came into his and his friends view. They were stunned by this view. They saw the Kanker sisters... people they wished to never see again.

"The Eds?" the Kankers said at the same time.

"Kankers?" the Eds said at the same time.

They stared at each other for several minutes before Eddy spoke up.

"Trevor? Why did you bring us there?" Eddy asked, "You don't know what they did to us?"

"I know." Trevor replied, "They told me?''

'Girls... Who are these men?" Floyd asked.

"Remember when we told you about the three guys we forced to be our boyfriend back when we were kids?" Lee asked him, earning a nod from Floyd, "That's them."

"Oh...'' Floyd and Wade in unison.

"Ed." May said as he stepped forward, "I want to apolo..."

"Don't come any closer Kanker." Ed told her, "I wished to never see you anymore. So did Eddy and Double D.''

"Guys, please." Marie stepped forward too, "We've changed. We're only asking you for the second chance, please."

"Yeah, can you give us second change?" Lee asked

"We know what we did was wrong..." Marie added.

"We'll think about it." Edd told them, then he turned around to his friends, "Gentelmen."

The two other Eds nodded as they turned around to the doors. They walked through them and went down the stairs.

"Really? " _We'll think about it"_ Are you out of your fucking mind?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy. Just let me explain." Edd asked, "I remember what they did to us but I think everyone deserves a second chance. After all we're a good example of it."

Eddy opened his mouth to reply but a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Well." Came familiar voice to them, "Reunions can be hard."

The Eds turned around to the voice and saw David.

"What do you want David?" Eddy wanted to know, "Ted and Marcus are finally going to pay for the job we did for them?"

"No." David replied, "I'm here to tell you about your last job for them."

"Last job for them, then what? They're going to pay us for the job?" Eddy asked.

"No." David replied, "They're going to pay "when the time is right"."

Eddy groaned, "You know what Dave? Tell them they can go fuck themselves."

"I agree." Ed said with a nod.

"For once, I agree with you too." Edd agreed with a nod.

"I can't tell them that." David told them.

"Why?'' Ed asked.

"Because they know everything about you." David replied, "They did a little research and they're going to inform your friend Kevin about your crimes."

The Eds looked at him with their eyes wide open.

"Listen to me guys. I'm not happy about it too." David began, "But I have to work for them because they'll kill Alicia if I refuse.''

The Eds looked at him in shock mixed with suprise. They excepted David to be some kind of main worked for Ted and Marcus but no. He was forced to work for them, just like them.

"I'm hope you think about it." David said as he began to walk away from them, "Bye."

 **I hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chpater."**


End file.
